Acordar
by XxXfiction
Summary: Resumo:O mundo e a vida como nós conhecemos, mudou. Será que os detetives poderão manter a paz do universo, agora com os monstros no poder? Pactos quebrados, alianças desfeitas, mentiras, corrupção.. Se até Koenma desistiu, quem restou para nos defender?
1. 1 A atualidade em poucas palavras

Resumo: O mundo e a vida como nós conhecemos, mudou. Será que os detetives poderão manter a paz do universo, agora com os monstros no poder? Pactos quebrados, alianças desfeitas, mentiras, corrupção... Se até Koenma desistiu, quem restou para nos defender? Que esperança resta para a raça humana?

Aviso: Essa fanfiction conterá: Violência, angústia, palavrões, romance, comédia e tudo mais! Desculpem se os personagens possam vir estar fora do seu comportamento real no anime! Eu vou tentar me manter ao máximo no contexto... mas de vez em quando eu vou decidir ouvir a voz da minha imaginação! Sim... e terão casais! :P Mas eu não vou dizer quem serão ainda! hihihi

A atualidade em poucas palavras

Era manhã. No momento da grande revelação estava, apenas, começando o dia. Todas as redes de televisão, de rádio e os sites de notícias ao vivo estavam transmitindo a mesma cena. As mesmas imagens, o mesmo senhor ao microfone no estande, a mesma voz masculina e trêmule sendo traduzida quando preciso, o mesmo silêncio entre as palavras, as sílabas espaçadas. O mundo todo estava vendo. E ouvindo. A notícia que nós não estávamos sozinhos no universo.

Isso foi há três anos, na verdade. Naquela época, houve manifestações de apoio e de revolta em diversas partes do planeta. O mundo estava dividido entre recepcionar ou expulsar os habitantes vindos de fora. Não sabíamos de sua força, tecnologia, fisiologia ou de quais leis regiam esse povo previamente. Nem semelhantes uns aos outros, eles eram. Não sabíamos nada sobre eles. Não sabíamos nem se eles morriam...

A idéia que tínhamos de alienígenas em espaço naves redondas com luzes coloridas era bem equivocada... Não foi encontrado nenhum hardware de transporte ou coisa semelhante. O máximo que os cientistas daquela época conseguiram foi detectar a existência de perturbações eletromagnéticas perto das áreas em que os visitantes surgiam. Ninguém conseguia afirmar ao certo como eles conseguiam se transportar e moldar tais ondas sem, aparentemente, nenhuma máquina para fazer isso. Desse modo, as pessoas que acreditavam na natureza pacífica dos extra-terrestres afirmavam que OB-VI-A-MEN-TE não poderia ser possível o confronto armado entre nossas raças pois eles não haviam trazido consigo nenhuma arma... E que atacá-los ou tratá-los como inimigos seria uma ofensa contra os direitos dos não humanos e, além disso, era necessário haver uma integração dos visitantes na sociedade para maiores estudos avaliando uma possível futura utilidade de seus serviços e habilidades desconhecidas. Já as pessoas contrárias aos ETs, os grupos da contra-integração, proclamavam que a estadia dos invasores por mais tempo no planeta seria a causa de sua destruição. Muitos desses afirmavam que as mudanças climáticas provocadas pelo efeito estufa no mundo teriam sido causadas, na realidade, por esses seres e mantê-los aqui só agravaria a situação até que eles destruiriam o mundo assim como fizeram com o planeta deles... afinal, por que mais estariam aqui? Outros diziam que eles precisavam de tecnologia e mão de obra humana e que vieram para roubar todo o patrimônio que construímos. Algumas pessoas também acreditavam que eles precisavam de mais comida, e que, além de roubar todo o estoque alimentar do planeta, eles iriam levar os humanos para casa de sobremesa. E, ainda, existiam pessoas que simplesmente queriam acabar com eles para que tudo fosse como era antes deles chegarem... Para que todo o mundo continuasse com nossa ignorância de sermos os únicos seres inteligentes do universo. Enfim, inúmeras foram as teorias prós e contras os alienígenas e, após muitas e, muitas reuniões da ONU com os diversos líderes mundiais, eles decidiram dar suporte e respeitar os direitos dos não-humanos, incorporando-os na sociedade, com supervisão, para maior investigação e análise de sua maneira de vida.

Assim, os nossos governantes resolveram, apenas, sentar e observar. Os visitantes foram separados e levados às principais capitais do planeta para que conhecessem a cultura e maneira de vida dos terrestres. E, também, para que aprendêssemos como eles se comportavam isolados, cada um em local diferente dos que eles estavam acostumados, sozinho, sem interferência do resto do grupo. E nessa experiência, eles se saíram excelentes.

Muitos deles tentaram aprender o idioma do local onde foram designados, além de absorverem bem tudo o que a eles era ensinado. Aprenderam diversas artes e ofícios, além de como deviam se comportar diante das leis e regras humanas, como código de ética, etiqueta, honra e moral. Também foram instruídos nos diversos campos da medicina e ciências da saúde. Conheceram a bioflora terrestre e a organização político geográfica do planeta. Enfim, foram alunos excepcionais. Obviamente, também pudemos constatar diversos fatos da cultura e fisiologia desses seres, que eram extremamente diferentes entre si (nada que valha a pena mencionar aqui). Durante esses seis primeiros meses, foi criada a CGMAE (Comissão dos Governos Mundial para Assuntos Extraterrestres), vulgarmente chamada CGM, responsável por promover a paz e facilitar a interação entre os humanos e os não-humanos. As alocações, reclamações, queixas e a divulgação da propaganda positiva dos extraterrestres eram algumas de suas funções. No começo, nada que se envolvessem os visitantes deixava de passar pelas mãos deles. E, durante esse primeiro semestre, tudo o que os nossos governantes fizeram foi observar. Até que, Eles resolveram dar o primeiro passo.

Inicialmente, os cientistas conseguiram detectar um grupo de dezesseis distúrbios de campos espalhados pela Terra. Os dezesseis seres encontrados próximos a esses campos foram recolhidos e seu destinos decididos pelos líderes mundiais. Após seis meses, o número de distúrbios documentados já ultrapassava cem mil. Já não se conseguia recolher e realocar os visitantes tão facilmente, tanto pela a burocracia da CGM, quanto pela falta de locais aptos a aceitar mais visitantes. 'Como assim, locais aptos?, você pergunta' Embora tenha parecido que os governos foram inocentes ao extremo em confiar na boa natureza dos extraterrestres, eles haviam previamente selecionado cidades que possuíam um grande poder bélico para abrigar cada um dos visitantes... dessa forma, se surgisse qualquer ameaça, as forças armadas daquela população poderia defender as cidades mais prontamente. Ou seja, não seria qualquer cidade que poderia adotá-los e a idéia de colocar muitos desses seres juntos, não era do agrado da maior parte da população. Então, tentou-se fazer, da melhor maneira possível, "arrumadinhos" nas cidades menores que se situavam ao redor das cidades com poder armamentista. Entretanto, como dito anteriormente, ficou difícil recolher tantas aparições e, muitos dos novos visitantes ficaram, realmente, à deriva, sem nenhuma assistência ou supervisão humana. E, em algum momento durante esse tempo, os desaparecimentos começaram.

Primeiramente, as pessoas desaparecidas pertenciam às cidades grandes, onde o índice de criminalidade e acidentes em geral é maior. Não houve, no começo, uma ligação tão marcante com os novos habitantes da Terra. Era, apenas, um ligeiro aumento no número de desaparecidos, que poderia, sim, ter se dado por várias causas. Esse número foi crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais evidente. Em comum, essas pessoas, normalmente, faziam parte do grupo da contra-integração. E, outra vez, conflitos entre facções dos contra e dos prós foram bem evidenciados, alguns deles até sangrentos. Portanto, os sumiços iniciais poderiam ser uma nova espécie de crime surgindo nessas cidades derivadas do terrorismo entre facções, facilmente. Após algum tempo, começou a desaparecer pessoas em ambas as facções e também nas cidades pequenas, onde diziam que "forasteiros" eram vistos. Nesse momento, os governos ainda evitavam falar sobre o assunto, que muitas pessoas já conectavam aos extraterrestres. Era como se estivessem com medo de repreendê-los publicamente. A CGM nada mais declarava do que as façanhas alcançadas pelos nossos hóspedes. A mídia divulgava a falta de controle da CGM, a superpopulação dos visitantes e, exibia todos os dias, novos rostos no grupo dos "desaparecidos". Não houve, entretanto, nenhum comentário explícito sobre a ligação entre os crimes e Eles.

A sociedade mundial ficou irrequieta. Como já dito, o número de visitantes estava absurdamente grande, muitos desses sem assistência devida e a criminalidade estava extremamente alta em toda parte, principalmente, nas grandes cidades. Houve um começo de um grande êxodo urbano. O grupo da contra-integração estava crescendo geometricamente cada dia, o que, pelo menos, diminuía bastante os conflitos entre as facções, pois, naquele momento, quase todos eram do contra. Aumentou-se a cobrança de soluções da população aos diversos tipos de governos no mundo. A CGN ficou perdida em meio ao caos e parou de funcionar por falta de pessoal... até mesmo os defensores da paz estavam com medo. O povo queria o fim. E todos sabiam disso. Quase todas as pessoas conheciam um desaparecido, ou alguém que alguém conhecia que desapareceu. Nunca havia corpos. Nunca havia culpados. E nunca poderia haver respostas.

Enfim, os governos se reuniram novamente e decidiram pela suspensão temporária dos direitos dos não humanos. Todos aqueles encontrados iriam ser reagrupados e detidos por tempo indeterminado. Os membros da CGM foram substituídos por chefes das principais juntas militares do planeta. Havia chegado a hora de colocar o plano de contenção armada em ação. Houve caos. No fim das contas, os extraterrestres não queriam ser capturados e, embora não fosse parte dos ensinamentos deles aqui na Terra, eles sabiam da maior parte das técnicas de combate dos nossos exércitos. As forcas armadas evitavam abrir fogo em meio à população, o que, de vez em quando, era imprescindível. Sair de casa tornou-se um ato perigoso. Ficar em casa, também. Houve relatos de alguns arrombamentos de casas e onde os visitantes se refugiaram em meio a famílias humanas feitas de refém. Além disso, eles possuíam técnicas de combate variadas que dizimavam nossos soldados e nem sempre envolviam armas. E como se isso tudo não bastasse, eles eram fortes. Bem fortes.

Um ano após o noticiário que mudou o mundo, houve outro. Também era manhã, mas o dia não prometia se parecer em nada com aquele anterior. Todas as redes de televisão, de rádio e os sites de notícias ao vivo estavam transmitindo a mesma cena. As mesmas imagens, o mesmo estande, mas não era aquele mesmo senhor de antigamente. Sua voz trêmula fora trocada por uma inabalável. Erguido no mesmo local do primeiro, estava um senhor alto, com porte atlético bem vestido no terno cinza claro, pele avermelhada, olhos amendoados e um chifre que apontava para cada um de nós em casa assistindo. Um visitante. O mundo todo estava vendo. E ouvindo. Aquele ser anunciar que nós não éramos mais os senhores do nosso planeta.

Oi leitores! Espero que vocês gostem do prólogo! Eu sei que não apareceu ninguém do pessoal do YYH ainda, mas vai! Eu prometo! Isso foi só pra entender como estava o ares do mundo desse contexto! Sobre atualizar... eu não sei se vai dar pra atualizar toda semana... mas eu vou tentar ao máximo! E eu sei que é cedo ainda pra dizer qualquer coisa dessa fanfic maaas, se puderem deixar uma review ou duas seria muito bom! ;)

Sim... como eu creio que vou esquecer de escrever de novo: Nenhum dos personagens ou idéias de YYH me pertencem! Somente os não conhecidos serão da minha própria autoria!


	2. 2 Mensageiros da paz

Seis meses depois da revelação da existência vida extra-terrestre aos humanos...

O mundo espiritual era composto de vários níveis. Para adentrá-los, era necessário passar pelo senhor dos Portões, que conduziria, enfim, as almas ao julgamento final. O Rei Enma Daio tinha o poder de vigiar tudo o que acontecia em todos os lugares. É certo que seu poder não conseguia penetrar tanto no Mundo dos Monstros, quanto no dos Humanos, devido ao grande mal que sempre pairava sobre aquele lugar, mas, de certa forma, ele tinha uma visão geral do que acontecia por lá, também. Por conta dessa eterna vigilância, ele poderia ser o mais justo dos advogados ou o mais imperdoável dos promotores para os espíritos que procuravam um lugar no paraíso. O seu castelo ficava há milhares de Kilômetros de distância da Terra, num local em que nenhum avião ou objeto voador poderia alcançar, e somente seres com uma grande percepção espiritual poderiam conseguir avistá-lo. Esses seres, basicamente, constituíam-se nos espíritos que eles recebiam provenientes dos outros dois mundos, ou nos diversos funcionários que trabalhavam incessantemente a serviço da realeza. E assim, excluía-se todos aqueles que não eram convidados, de encontrar tal local...

"Demônios! Atencão, monstros a vista! Corram! Alertem a segurança interna! Temos intrusos no Reino!" gritou, no rádio, o guarda-ogro dos portões de fora da fortaleza espiritual, para os colegas de dentro.

"Ogro, acalme-se... Estamos aqui em paz... então, sugiro que nos trate de modo que não mudemos nossa conduta." Disse o líder do grupo com voz tão aveludada que seria capaz de colocar as crianças mais rabugentas de todos os mundos para dormir.

O grupo de intrusos continuava caminhando lentamente em direção aos portões do Rei Enma Daio, enquanto o "pequeno" guardinha tentava conter seu medo da melhor maneira possível e assumia uma posição de defesa desengonçada agarrando sua lança de ponta de unicórdio. Mal conseguia ele mantê-la apontada para os visitantes, de tanto que se tremia. Havia começado a trabalhar como guarda dos portões externos há menos de um mês e não estava de certo preparado para enfrentar nenhuma situação desse tipo. Antes, era apenas mais um dos vários funcionários burocráticos do castelo que preenchia papelada e servia as vontades da realeza. Entretanto, havia enfurecido o Príncipe Koenma quando um dia trocou seu sorvete de flocos por um de chocolate, pois o de sabor requerido estava em falta na cozinha, e, então, ele foi castigado ao cargo atual por cento e cinqüenta anos. Além de cem palmadas no bumbum. Naquele exato momento, os demônios do mundo das Trevas já haviam percorrido toda a distância do jardim de nuvens da fortaleza e estavam, assustadoramente, parados em sua frente, mas enquanto isso, ele só conseguia pensar 'NÃO! ME POUPEM! EU NÃO! SÓ ESTOU AQUI POR UM SORVETE DE FLOCOS! AHHHH!'.

"O q-que vocês es-stão fazendo aq-qui?" balbuciou o ogro, "C-Como vocês acharam o ca-aminho pro nos-sso mundo?" e apertou mais ainda a lança de unicórdio entre suas mãos, mantendo uma distância 'segura' das pessoas diante dele.

"Ogro! Abaixe a arma! Já dissemos que não vamos lhe matar!" disse um segundo monstro com uma voz bem mais ríspida que o primeiro e, como o guarda não abaixou a lança, começou a perder a paciência e se adiantar, "Ficou surdo, foi? Se quiser eu faço buracos maiores na sua cabeça pra que escute melh..!"

"Hai! Não estamos aqui para isso! Guarde sua sede de sangue para quando necessário!" interrompeu bruscamente o líder, de uma maneira amedrontadora colocando a mão na frente de seu companheiro. O monstro esquentado parou de falar abruptamente e, claramente, engolia seu ódio garganta abaixo de uma maneira não muito bonita de se ver. Assim, o líder voltou-se para o guarda e continuou como se nunca tivesse levantado a voz na vida. "Ogro, diga aos seus superiores que queremos lhes falar de um assunto de interesse comum. Diga que é Faro quem está aqui. E que eu exijo ser levado diante do Rei Enma."

Nesse momento, o ogro estava numa situação complicada. Teoricamente, ele deveria ser a pessoa que protegeria a fortaleza e a vida dos que estavam dentro dela de todos os seres não-convidados que aparecerem nos portões. Mas, seria burrice confrontar um grupo desses, além do que, eles disseram que queriam apenas conversar... né?

"S-sim... senhor. Um minuto!" Então, Jino, o guarda, colocou de lado a lança e sacou, de novo, o rádio para transmitir as informações recebidas. Estava mais calmo, havia sentido um pouco de confiança na atitude do suposto líder do bando. Após ter escutado a resposta no aparelho, voltou a olhar para os visitantes e falou. "Senhor Faro, o Senhor Enma Daio não está agora, mas o Senhor Koenma está sim, se o senhor quiser pode ser levado pra ele." O homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Nessa hora, sentiu uma enorme satisfação em saber que estaria transferindo essa situação incômoda para o responsável por ele estar nesse lugar primeiramente. Além dele poder imaginar a cara do príncipe quando soubesse que ele teria que atender um grupo de monstros, aparentemente, bem fortes, já que haviam conseguido passar as inúmeras barreiras e obstáculos que circundam o mundo espiritual. Ele ficaria com tanta raiva que iria comer um avestruz inteiro, além de espancar uns dez ou doze ogros do setor burocrático.

De volta ao comunicador, avisou ao pessoal interno que os visitantes aceitaram ser recebidos pelo demi-deus sob ameaça de não respeitar a paz caso não escutados. Depois, desligou o aparelho e se voltou para o grupo. "Sua escolta vai chegar daqui a pouco. Por favor, espere aqui do lado preu abrir o portão."

* * *

A sala da gerência do mundo espiritual ficava no fim de um longo corredor no terceiro andar da ala leste da fortaleza. Para ter acesso a essa parte, o indivíduo teria que passar pelos portões externos, os jardins do castelo, a portaria interna e a ante-sala chegando até o grande hall. Ali, ele deveria escolher entre alas norte, leste e oeste. E cada uma delas se dividia em muitas e muitas salas, corredores, e uma infinidade de outros compartimentos. Em grande contraste com o exterior do local, que era em estilo japonês antigo nas cores azul e carmim, o interior possuía uma arquitetura moderna, com a maior parte dos móveis e pisos em aço inoxidável, uma modificação necessária por causa da enchente ocorrida no local alguns anos antes que destruiu boa parte da mobília antiga. Existiam computadores, câmeras e dispositivos de segurança para acessibilidade local na maior parte dos cômodos e corredores. Era como se eles tivessem incorporado tudo o que o homem criou de tecnologia a fortaleza. Ou será que foram eles, os criadores? A sala em que o príncipe se encontrava (na verdade era a de seu pai) possuía uma grande mesa de reuniões com diversas cadeiras, além de diversos projetores espalhados pelo teto e chão exibindo, sem interrupções, diversas imagens de cenas do passado e presente. Enquanto o grupo recém-chegado se encaminhava para a sala da gerência real, Koenma era avisado sobre as últimas notícias.

"O QUÊ? EU VOU RECEBER UM GRUPO DE ARRUACEIROS QUE INVADIU O MUNDO ESPIRITUAL? COMO PÔDE ISSO? QUEM DEIXOU ELES ENTRAREM? COMO? QUEM? ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER?" exaltou-se o príncipe.

"Mas, Senhor Koenma! Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer! Eles são muito fortes!" replicou George com medo antecipado da paulada na cabeça que levaria por ter sido ele o vetor das más notícias.

"MAS COMO ASSIM 'ELES SÃO MUITOS FORTES?' MAIS UM MOTIVO DE NÃO DEIXAR ELES ENTRAREM! E AINDA, TÃO SENDO TRAZIDOS ATÉ AQUI?" Koenma continuou exaltado, andando de um lado para o outro repetidamente como se estivesse pensando em uma maneira de fugir.

"Mas, Senhor Koenma! Fique calmo! Eles disseram que só queriam conversar! Só isso! Não tem por que ter medo!" pediu George, pois o príncipe estava se descontrolando de forma que não seria capaz atender os intrusos, o que não seria bom para ninguém. Quando, de repente, ele parou de andar.

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!

"CALMO? Ô ESTRUPÍCIO! VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO ISSO PORQUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI TÁ FALANDO COM ELES, NÉ? VAI APANHAR PRA APRENDER!" O príncipe havia pulado no pescoço de George e estava fazendo a cabeça do ogro azul de alvo com um chumaço de papel enrolado que estava em cima da mesa.

"AI! SENHOR KOENMA! PARE! AI! POR FAVOR! AI! AI! AHH!" choramingou George.

Depois de ter saciado a vontade de bater em alguém, que, nesse caso, foi o pobre George, o príncipe desceu da cabeça do ogro e suspirou fundo, "Ai... Você tinha razão, eu me sinto bem melhor! Eu tinha que me acalmar mesmo!" desabafou o principe soltando o fôlego que prendera durante a briga. "Ô, Diabo! Vai vê se tem um biscoitinho no armário pra forrar o estomago, vai! Tô achando que essa reunião vai demorar um bocado!" disse o príncipe sem nem parecer ter tido um surto psicótico há minutos atrás.

Enquanto George buscava o lanche e colocava curativos nos mais recentes machucados dados pelo seu chefe, Koenma pensava alto, "E agora, o que esses monstros querem mais? Já não bastam as coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo no Makai e no mundo dos homens... O que eles podem querer? Ai Meu Deus do Céu!"

* * *

Koenma havia terminado seu lanchinho quando ouviu batidas em sua porta. De fora, entrou outro ogro, bem parecido com George, mas empunhando um tridente e com duas facas na cintura.

"Senhor Koenma, os visitantes estão aqui. Permissão para anunciá-los?" disse o ogro.

"Sim, sim, menino... Anda logo com isso, vai!" respondeu Koenma ansioso em saber o motivo da visita.

"Perdão, meu príncipe. Senhor Faro e seus companheiros, entrem, por favor." Anunciou o ogro armado abrindo a porta com sua mão livre.

O grupo entrou na sala, um por um, até que, por fim, entrou o líder. O pequeno demi-deus, que estava na sua forma de criança, se sentiu mais diminuto ainda diante das formas de vida a sua frente. Ao todo, eram cinco. Dois deles eram, claramente, originários das áreas montanhosas do Makai. Eles eram demônios manipuladores de pedras e suas armas e adereços eram formados por tais materiais. Eram semi-gigantes, daqueles que faziam um jogador de basquete normal parecer um anão magricela. Possuíam uma pele acinzentada, como se não tivesse visto a luz do Sol por muitos dias e não tinham cabelos. Estavam bem vestidos e adornavam braceletes e colares, além de um deles ter um grande espeto no lábio inferior. Apenas nisso e nas armas eles se diferenciavam, pois, pareciam muito a ponto de ser confundido um com o outro. O sem "piercing" carregava um porrete de mais de um metro de comprimento, enquanto o com, postava-se com um machado tão grande quanto. Eles foram quem entrou primeiro. O terceiro era um monstro aparentemente "comum" (para os monstros). Muitos dentes, todos à vista (é claro), e extremamente pontiagudos. Não parecia ter nenhum tipo de poder especial. Cabelos pretos desarrumados, pele amarelada, orelhas pontiagudas, de tamanho e constituição normal para seres humanos e trazia consigo duas espadas finas e assustadoramente grandes. O quarto visitante a adentrar o salão era ainda mais intrigante. Ele não parecia um youkai de maneira alguma. Nem energia esse último emanava. Estava mais era parecido com um nerd escolar desnutrido. Não possuía nenhuma arma a vista. Era pequeno, magro e extremamente branco. Possuía círculos marrons ao redor dos olhos, como se estivesse há muito tempo sem dormir. Seu cabelo ruivo era oleoso e grudava em parte da sua cabeça. Era como se eles tivessem tirado esse menino da escola e feito de refém. Após ele, veio Faro. Esse era literalmente amedrontador. Possuía porte atlético e pose de general. Ele também era grande, maior que um homem normal, mas menor que os monstros das montanhas. Emanava uma energia estranha que causava uma sensação ruim às pessoas ao redor. Possuía presas do lado de fora da boca, como um buldog, e olhos amarelos. Sua pele era preta, mas não como os seres humanos de raça negra. Ele era preto feito carvão. Nas suas feições, as únicas coisas distinguíveis eram os olhos e os seus afiados dentes. Também carregava uma espada ao seu lado, uma katana na verdade. Tudo nele parecia ser voltado para luta. Realmente, não tem como defini-lo a não ser como amedrontador. Após a entrada do grupo, mais outros dois ogros-guardas se juntaram ao restante do pessoal e fecharam a porta da sala da gerência real.

Koenma estava intimidado em seu próprio território. 'O que será que estão fazendo aqui?' pensava o príncipe, 'Será outro acordo por causa do mundo dos homens?'indagava a si próprio, 'Não, não pode ser... Eles estão fazendo intercâmbios de tanto sucesso... O que será que eles podem querer a ma'

"Príncipe Koenma, enfim nos encontramos." Interrompeu Faro, quando percebeu a dispersão dos pensamentos do demi-Deus. Ele saudou o governante abaixando sua cabeça, e sinalizando para que os companheiros fizessem o mesmo (o que nem todos fizeram).

"Senhor Faro, gostaria de poder dizer que estive esperando tanto o nosso encontro quanto você..." disse Koenma, em tom que era notável o desgosto por ter recebido os intrusos.

"Sim, Senhor... E eu gostaria de ter tido oportunidade de mandar notícias de nosso futuro encontro... mas, infelizmente, não foi possível. Poderia o Senhor relevar esse ato de grosseria de nossa parte? Afinal, estamos aqui, como dissemos aos seus guardas, como embaixadores da paz para tratar de um assunto de interesse comum." Explicou Faro com a voz mais aveludada que ele possuía. E o príncipe se viu num impasse. Ele se surpreendeu pelos modos educados do monstro-líder, mas alguma coisa nessa história de embaixador da paz não estava cheirando certo.

"Por favor, podem prosseguir. Ficamos surpresos pelo modo que conseguiram chegar até nós, somente. Qualquer ser vivo que preze pela paz entre os mundos é bem-vindo no meu castelo." Replicou Koenma.

"Muito obrigado, vossa Alteza. Antes que cheguemos ao assunto, permita-me apresentar os meus companheiros." Pediu Faro, apontando para os monstros das montanhas. "Esses são os irmãos Gino e Geno." Em seguida, para o de cabelos pretos. "Aquele é Hai, meu braço direito e mais antigo aliado em todos os mundos." Hai assentou com a cabeça, mas o rosto dele parecia estar em um misto de sofrimento/raiva/angústia constante. Por último, apontou para o magro de cabelos ruivos "E esse é Pachaco, o caçula de nosso grupo." O ruivo abaixou a cabeça em gesto de respeito. "E, é claro, meu nome é Faro, primeiro oficial encarregado de serviço exteriores, e estou aqui a serviço da Rainha."

"Sim... primeiro, saudações ao grupo. Desculpe não tê-los recebido com mais conforto, mas isso é o melhor que pudemos fazer com tão pouco tempo de aviso. Mas me diga, que assunto é esse que a Rainha não poderia ter me avisado de antemão? Ou que a Rainha mesma não poderia ter vindo debater?" retrucou Koenma, já deixando aparecer sua desconfiança.

"Senhor Koenma, eu devo lhe pedir calma. Tudo será explicado a seu tempo. Se nós pudermos sentar e nos acomodar, eu começarei logo em seguida. " respondeu Faro sentindo que o príncipe estava começando a adivinhar a gravidade da situação.

"Sim... sim... sentem-se todos, por favor." Gesticulando à mesa e se sentando na cadeira de seu pai. "Por favor, não quero parecer indelicado, mas sei que deve ser um assunto de grande importância e não queria dedicar menos tempo a ele por nós nos preocuparmos com formalidades. Entendam que disponho de pouco tempo o bastante para isso. Vamos direto ao ponto, se não se importarem." Quando todos estavam acomodados, Faro sorriu e começou.

"É claro, príncipe. Vamos direto ao ponto." E antes de dizer uma palavra, a malícia de seus olhos amarelos penetrantes já dizia tudo.

* * *

Já havia passado mais de quarenta minutos desde que eles começaram a reunião. As telas ao redor da mesa e no chão agora mostravam diversas imagens, todas do presente, de diversos lugares do mundo: Pequim, Tókio, Nova York, Budapeste, Paris, Milão, Toronto, Rio de Janeiro, Joanesburgo, Berlim, Moscou, e muitas e muitas outras cidades do mundo. Nessas imagens, uma coisa incomum: Os Visitantes.

"O QUÊ? COMO PODE TER ACONTECIDO ISSO RAPAZ? COMO PODE?" indagou o príncipe exaltado de sua cadeira.

"Não há porque perder a calma alteza. Tudo isso é apenas um simples fato para o senhor constatar." Explicou Faro.

"MAS... MAS... ELA ME DISSE! ELA FALOU QUE IA HONRAR NOSSO COMPROMISSO! O PACTO! A IDÉIA DE INTERCAMBISTAS! FOI ELA MESMO QUE FEZ O NEGÓCIO FUNCIONAR! COMO PODE ISSO AGORA, MEU DEUS? DE ONDE SURGIU TANTA GENTE?" continuou exaltado o principe que pulou na mesa para ver melhor as imagens, boquiaberto.

"Sim, nossa Rainha fez tudo isso e muito mais. Ela aprimorou a idéia de Mukuro, sim. Os intercambistas foram um sucesso graças ao seu plano. Entretanto, ela nunca compartilhou dos mesmos ideais. São coisas bem diferentes. E o seu pacto foi feito, na verdade, com Mukuro. Ele não inclui ou diz respeito a nenhum outro rei posterior. E, se de 'tanta gente', o senhor está se referindo às pessoas nas telas, sim, são muitos monstros. Mas, Senhor Koenma, eu posso lhe garantir, existe muitos... mais... escondidos no planeta Terra esperando a ordem que está por vir. Depende, no fim de tudo, do senhor." A voz suave de Faro soou grave e sombria nessas últimas duas frases, o que gerou um calafrio na base da coluna do demi-deus. No fundo, ele sabia que isso podia ser verdade. Ele sabia que era verdade. E durante todo esse tempo, ele havia tratado a Rainha como todos os outros Reis. Ele havia confiado nela, e ela o traiu embaixo do seu nariz. Era certo que o serviço estava bem menor, ultimamente, com toda a politicagem positiva que foi feita com os Reis do Makai, desde Enki. Ele não poderia ter tratado a Rainha diferente. Mesmo ele desconfiando no clima dos dois mundos ultimamente, ele pensava que todos ou a maior parte daquele mundo estava começando a ver o valor que o ser humano tem. Ouvir essas últimas notícias foi como ser socado no estômago diversas vezes e só perceber quando já estivesse com hemorragia interna. No fundo, ele sabia que tudo aquilo foi produto de sua negligência. Ele sabia que foi sua culpa.

"O que vocês estão querendo dizer?" indagou o Koenma, mas calmo, quase resignado. Hai soltou uma risada maléfica nessa hora, o que fez o governante baixar mais a cabeça e esperar o veredicto final.

"Exatamente o que estamos conversando na última hora. Nossa digníssima Rainha reuniu os povos do Makai em busca de um só objetivo. Hoje, possuímos força de combate suficiente para invadir o mundo espiritual e o dos humanos. Sem contar nos inúmeros soldados já posicionados em diversos cantos do planeta Terra. Caso nós soframos algum tipo de ameaça, atentado, ou caso a vida da nossa Rainha seja terminada por um dos seus servos, os monstros espalhados por lá tem ordem para acabar com aquele mundo. E, quanto ao resto de nós, temos ordens explícitas para acabar com o seu mundo. Ou seja, o que queremos que você entenda é que: agora, não existe mais como nos deter. A não ser que o senhor queira ser o responsável por acabar com a paz do universo."

O príncipe ainda não acreditava nas palavras que ele estava ouvindo. Ele havia perdido o controle do planeta Terra. Suas mãos estavam atadas. Não poderia recorrer a ninguém, nem seu pai... Muito menos ao seu pai. Ele provocaria outro dilúvio nos dois outros planetas e tudo estaria acabado do mesmo jeito. A única opção era concordar a fazer tudo o que eles quisessem. Quem sabe poderia salvar uma parte das pessoas no fim das contas.

"E então Vossa Alteza? O que vai ser? O Senhor vai honrar o compromisso que fizera há alguns anos de deixar o Rei do Makai governar? Ou o Senhor se opõe a nossa Rainha e prefere a destruição de tudo o que existe fora do Makai?" indagou Faro, quase dando um ultimato ao governante.

Koenma estava com a cabeça abaixada. Aquilo tudo era demais para se lidar. Naquele momento, o que mais desejava era não ser ele mesmo... Não precisar tomar essa decisão. Mas sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Era, de certo, a melhor saída a ser tomada, dadas as circunstâncias. Ao levantar o rosto, olhou bem no fundo dos olhos amarelados de Faro, como se pudesse jurar pela própria alma as palavras que sairiam da sua boca e disse.

"Eu me eximo de qualquer ação contra sua Rainha. O que vocês quiserem, eu farei. Vocês têm minha promessa." Faro já estava com um sorriso que mostrava todas as suas presas, quando Koenma completou, "Entretanto, rogo para proteger a vida humana ou, pelo menos, rogo para que vocês não a destruam completamente."

"Não se preocupe. Conservaremos a vida na Terra. Durante esse tempo, pudemos ver que eles possuem muitas descobertas e feitos grandiosos e, extremamente, úteis." Nesse momento, foi a vez de Koenma sorrir, quanto Hai completou. "Além do que, você acha que nós somos idiotas de esgotar nossa fonte de alimentos?"

* * *

Capítulo dois, leitores! Desculpem ter colocacado o outro capítulo de teste, mas eu não estava conseguindo postar o primeiro capítulo direito!

Espero que vocês gostem e podem deixar reviews, viuu? Mesmo que seja uma "está uma porcaria, pode apagar tudo!"! :P Se bem que eu espero que nao seja uma dessas! ;)

Beijao pra voces, até a próxima!


	3. 3 A história de uma moça começa

A história começa com uma moça – a história da moça começa

O tempo tinha parado no meu mundo. Levantei o rosto e encarei as centenas de pessoas passando naquela estação. Todos pareciam ter um destino tão certo. A maior parte delas andava num trote tão rápido que poderia ser considerado digno de corredor de maratona. Seria tão errado pensar mal daquelas pessoas, considerando o que eu ia me submeter? O que eu abri mão? Será que existia outra solução? Outra opção para mim? Me senti tonta. O meu tempo tinha parado, mas o mundo em minha volta continuava girando mais rápido que nunca. Eu não podia continuar, era fato. Quando girei meu corpo para tornar meu caminho de volta...

"PFATTT!" ... e cinco malas espalharam-se ao meu redor.

"Ragazza stupida! Guarda cosa hai fatto!" Um senhor de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos com uma barriga de, no mínimo, uns cento e cinqüenta, havia me atropelado no local em que eu estava delirando.

Meu italiano não chegava nem perto das coisas que esse homem devia estar me chamando. De tudo o que ele disse, o que eu entendi foi, basicamente, 'menina estúpida'. É certo que não podia duvidar dele sobre isso nesse momento. Se fosse um pouco mais esperta, tinha conseguido um jeito de sair da minha situação atual e continuar em casa com as pessoas que eu repente, Minha mente voltou ao planeta Terra, mais especificamente, ao homem buchudo e vermelho de raiva caído no chão, mas a única coisa que eu consegui juntar dos meus 'amplos' conhecimentos lingüísticos foi "Mi scusi! Mi scusi signore!".

"Ma non essere lì! Aiutatemi a raccogliere la mia roba! Essere utile!" latiu o italiano. E, obviamente, eu continuei com o "Mi scusi! Lo non parlo italiano!" com uma cara de turista arrependida.

O senhor levantou-se e recolheu suas duas malas gigantes com certa dificuldade. Assim, olhou mais uma vez com desgosto para meu rosto e disse "Gringo idiota! Torna al tuo paese, perché i turisti come voi stronzo a italia come hai abbastanza!"

Como vocês já devem imaginar, eu só entendi mesmo a parte do 'gringo idiota, volta ao seu país'. Aquilo me revoltou de uma maneira que eu gritei em português mesmo "Por que moço? O senhor acha que não vai sobrar pizza pra encher esse barrigão? Se preocupa não, que daqui há poucos anos o senhor tem um infarto de qualquer jeito, viu?".

...

Eu havia acabado de bater boca com um italiano só porque ele era estúpido? Essa não! Eu sei que sou melhor que isso! Meu Deus... tudo isso está me levando a loucura! E isso não pode acontecer. Eu tenho que voltar a me concentrar. E, principalmente, eu tenho que me concentrar para voltar viva no final. Apanhei minhas malas e tentei me ajeitar da melhor maneira possível. Procurei o quadro de horários e chequei rapidamente o número, a hora e o local do trem para Gênova. Então, me dirigi ao terminal.

...

Quando tudo começou, eu tinha vinte e dois anos... isto é, no dia da grande revelação. Eu lembro que foi na manhã pós-festa do meu aniversário, dia dois de agosto. Não posso dizer ter estado presente (ou melhor, acordada) em frente à televisão na hora exata do anúncio, mas fiquei sabendo logo em seguida. Foi uma surpresa. Uma surpresa boa. Lembro até de acordar na hora do almoço e minha mãe vir me dizer, toda aflita. "Viquiii! Você não vai acreditar! Os ETs existem!" Obviamente, eu fiquei com a maior cara de pastel não acreditando que minha mãe, uma das pessoas mais céticas do mundo, uma das pessoas que mais tirava sarro das minhas paranóias, estava me dando àquela notícia, aí ela complementou "Ai minha filha! Que bom que você sempre trancou as janelas dos banheiros! Imagine se eles resolvessem entrar aqui primeiro?" Só de lembrar isso me faz sorrir... bons tempos esse!

Em toda minha vida, tive a sensação que faltava alguma coisa... Que existia mais além de tudo o que o ser humano conhecia. Tanto acontecia na vida das pessoas que ninguém conseguia explicar. Tinha que existir mais. Os sonhos, aqueles pressentimentos, aquelas sensações atrás da cabeça que me faziam ir pelos caminhos certos, fazer tudo correto mesmo sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo... Não podia ser só intuição. Em algum grau eu até me achava meio maluca por isso... Logicamente, essas coisas não deviam acontecer só comigo! Pelo menos isso eu aprendi direito na faculdade: por mais raro que um fenômeno fosse, tudo tinha um antecedente. E, assim, eu dava cabimento a minha idéia de achar minha vida incompleta... E, naquela hora, eu tinha certeza que existia mais. Pelo menos, havia um mundo inteiro que nunca encontramos... Com seres tão fantásticos que conseguiram chegar, até aqui, intactos.

Obviamente, eu me incorporei ao grupo do pró-integração. Nunca pude participar efetivamente dos comícios, passeatas e exposições realizadas, pois estava no início do meu terceiro ano de medicina, mas não por falta de vontade. Em minha cidade, Natal, capital do estado Rio Grade do Norte no nordeste do Brasil, não recebemos nenhum visitante oficialmente. Dos primeiros dezesseis, o único alocado na América do Sul foi para o Chile, pois os líderes mundiais alegaram que o Brasil tinha o sistema de defesa menos preparado que o do nosso vizinho. Mas esse pensamento logo mudou. Quando o número de aparições cresceu, houve uma busca desesperada por novos locais de moradia para os visitantes, e rapidamente as principais cidades do país começaram a servir de casa para os alienígenas...

Fiquei bastante animada no momento em que nomearam Recife, como uma das capitais sedes. Tinha grande interesse em ver "de perto" o ser destinado àquela cidade. Entretanto, uma prova de obstetrícia literalmente do outro mundo me manteve estudando durante sua chegada no aeroporto e, depois disso, ele ficou guardado tão secretamente que isolaram até seus cuidadores da sociedade, para que pudessem atestar que ele era seguro para vir ao convívio publico. No fim das contas, esse nunca chegou a sair às ruas, pelo menos até começarem os problemas. Então, só cheguei a "ver de perto" mesmo, um deles, quando as coisas já estavam fora do controle das autoridades, e eles apareceram de surpresa aqui em Natal. Foi bem assustadora, aquela época. As pessoas estavam com medo de sair e desaparecer como o povo falava... até eu cheguei a conhecer alguém que desapareceu sem deixar vestígios! Nosso professor de Ética Médica... ele sumiu na semana da revisão pré-prova, e todos nós pensávamos que ele estava se vingando com a turma pois fomos, realmente, bem cruéis com ele durante o semestre... Mas, na semana seguinte (no dia da prova), esperamos por mais de duas horas na sala, quando chegou o secretário do coordenador com a notícia que a mulher do professor havia entrado em contato com a universidade e contado do sumiço dele. O Resultado: não houve prova de Ética Médica, e o coordenador foi obrigado a passar todos com 10,00... Mas, até mesmo com a nossa nota, não ficamos tão felizes quanto o normal. Era como se tudo o que nós estávamos vendo pela televisão, em fim, houvesse nos alcançados. A maior parte das nossas atividades ao ar livre foi cancelada. Praticamente não comemoramos mais feriados ou datas no ano seguinte... Nossa vida se resumiu a lugares fechados, como faculdade, academia, clube indoor, hospital, por mais ou menos dois a três meses. Ninguém andava mais sozinho. E eu sentia falta do ar puro, do meu espaço, de meus momentos de reflexões no carro indo para o hospital, de tudo como era antes. Nesse estágio, eu não pertencia mais do grupo dos prós, mas o grupo dos contra havia sido muito visado pelos invasores e não havia mais passeatas, nem protestos, todos eram secretamente do contra... Resumindo, a vida estava uma droga. E continuou assim até eles tomarem o controle.

Hoje, eu tenho vinte e cinco anos. Nossa vida, impressionantemente, melhorou bastante desde que eles se declararam os novos lideres mundiais. O caos passou. A sociedade foi reorganizada da maneira que eles quiseram. Eles se tornaram os governantes de todas as regiões do mundo. Eles haviam se espalhado por todas as atividades econômicas do mundo. E, quando não fossem eles próprios os chefes e diretores dos diversos setores do nosso planeta, os humanos empregados deles ficavam com o peso dessa função. Virou comum encontrar um dos extraterrestres na nossa vida cotidiana. Eu, nem tanto, no máximo eu via um por semana, porque continuava na faculdade e a minha medicina era a de humanos, mas algumas pessoas tinham que conviver com esses seres diariamente.

Os humanos se tornaram parte-escravo. É meio difícil de entender, mas não é tão ruim como parece. Somos permitidos viver nossas vidas normais, exceto quando necessitem de nossa ajuda. Nessa hora, devemos obedecer, e todos vivem felizes para sempre desde que nós o façamos sem nos rebelar. Por exemplo, de mim, já pediram para ajudar a preparar uma das festas na casa do governador. Não foi nada muito pesado não, ficou até bem divertido o trabalho com o pessoal que estava lá. Eu era a responsável pela decoração e organização das mesas e cadeiras. Entretanto... existem histórias bem horríveis de como mães foram obrigadas a entregar bebês acima do peso para que eles fossem "curados", e nunca viram seus filhos de novo... também já escutei de como eles gostam de entrar em desfiles de moda e fazer "teste drive" nas modelos e nos modelos que vão se apresentar... E vários e vários outros boatos. Eu duvido muito que tudo seja verdade. Os desaparecimentos diminuíram... ou pelo menos, nós achamos que diminuíram. Em minha opinião, eu acredito, por diversos fatores, que alguns deles devem desejar carne humana, mas não todos. E, quando os que não desejam tomaram o poder, eles não deixaram mais os que comem humanos a solta. Ou pelo menos, restringiram a dieta deles... um pouco.

Voltando a vida de semi-escravo... acima de tudo, existem regras. Regras de comida, moradia, viagem, carros, ensino, etc. Dependendo da qualidade de vida que você tinha anteriormente, você era muito afetado. Alguns de nós fomos obrigados a doar nossas casas e carros aos demônios invasores. Nossa comida agora era racionada, e a quantidade de cada pessoa dependia de uma série de fatores como: exame médico, idade, sexo, filhos, profissão, comorbidades e se era colaborador ou não dos governadores. Muita gente passava fome, um pouco mais que anteriormente. Certo, então nossa vida não era tão normal quanto antes, mas ainda era algo tolerável, principalmente porque não mudou drasticamente nossa escala social, ou seja, os que passavam fome continuavam a passar fome, os que não passavam fome... A maior parte continuava sem passar fome. Minha família, antes da invasão, possuía uma boa quantidade de bens e nós vivíamos confortavelmente. Após, fomos obrigados a entregar alguns de nossos carros e casas, mas conseguimos continuar com três carros e nossa cobertura a beira-mar. A comida, entretanto, virou ração de cachorro para o que éramos acostumados... De nós cinco, meus dois irmãos e meus pais, quem mais sofreu foi meu pai. Ele era apreciador de bom vinho, queijos e tudo mais de importado. Nunca entendi como ele se mantinha magrinho quando só fazia trabalhar e comer. Eu, na verdade, estava bastante contente. Estávamos todos bem, com saúde e ativos, eu isso me mantinha feliz...

...

Até o dia em que uma carta chegou. Era uma convocação para algum tipo de centro de treinamento. E era para mim. Eu não havia me inscrito em nada nesse ano, nem no concurso de residência médica, ainda (já que eu estou no sexto e último ano)! Também tinha certeza que nem meu namorado, nem meus pais me inscreveram, visto que eles ficaram mais espantados com essa situação que eu. Na carta, não dizia muitos detalhes sobre como seria esse tal treinamento, nem onde era, nem por quê. Apenas que eu havia sido selecionada dentre vários candidatos pelo General Kurama Yoko e tinha trinta dias para responder e comparecer ao local da concentração dos selecionados no porto de Gênova, Itália. Havia anexada uma passagem de avião de ida Natal-Recife-Milão e outra de trem Milão-Gênova, datadas para um mês depois.

"Vitória! Lógico que você não vai! Ponto! É só reenviar a carta para esse tal General aí! Ele não pediu para responder, não foi? " disse minha mãe, D. Ruth.

"Mãe, calma... A gente precisa saber o que é isso primeiro. Se for alguma coisa importante? Que eu realmente não possa faltar!" falei na minha péssima tentativa de consolo.

"Mas, Velhinha... é seu penúltimo semestre de faculdade. Imagina se isso faz você perder sua turma!" meu namorado, Caio, indagou.

"Meu Deus! Vocês ficaram cegos? Vocês não conseguem entender? Nós não estamos vivendo como antes! Tudo mudou! Vocês querem arriscar toda a família agora? A gente não pode negar isso a eles assim! A gente precisa de mais informação sobre essa convocação, sobre tudo isso, pelo menos, antes de qualquer coisa." Disse meu pai, Dr. Alfrêdo.

"Ai de mim se alguma coisa acontece com essa menina, Ô Frê! Isso não é como as tarefas que eles dão pra gente não! isso é em outro país! Um que ela nunca foi sozinha ainda! Como eu vou mandar minha bebezinha por aí sem nem saber onde ela vai parar? O que ela vai fazer?" Mamãe continuava a surtar feito só ela.

"Mas mãe... nós temos que nos proteger. Se é uma coisa que eles estão requerendo, nós temos que fazer. É assim que conseguimos continuar a viver como nós temos vivido até hoje. É assim que vocês me ensinaram a ficar viva até hoje..." Expliquei pra mamãe que nessa hora já estava chorando. Papai foi tentar consolá-la, mas foi recusado, já que ele estava, no fundo, concordado com o meu pensamento. Virei para Caio e disse.

"Dedinho... vamos sair um pouco. Dar uma andada, sei lá. Você precisa voltar pro hospital agora?"

"Daqui a pouco... mas vamos sim... pra praia? Pode ser?" Caio, todo amoroso, sabe que eu sou apaixonada por andar na praia.

E assim caminhamos até a beira do mar em frente a minha casa. Tirei as sandálias e molhei os pés nos resquícios de ondas que vinham se derramar nas areias brancas das praias potiguares. O fim de tarde nunca tinha sido tão lindo quanto aquele. O céu era um dégradé de vermelho, laranja e azul, e a lua começava a fica visível transparente numa parte do espaço. Respirei o ar salgado misturado com o aroma de peixe fresco das barracas de praia e olhei pra Caio, que parecia digerir uma das piores refeições do universo.

"Meu dedo lindo... parece que você está sofrendo de um caso grave de indigestão!" brinquei.

Ele parou qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando, olhou para mim e sorriu "Então ainda bem que eu tenho minha médica particular pra cuidar de mim!" ele sempre era assim. Tão... agradável de se estar por perto. Eu o conheci num grande congresso de gastroenterologia que teve aqui em Natal, há um ano e meio. Ele foi um dos médicos palestrantes. Fiquei mais tarde para tirar algumas dúvidas, quando ele me confidenciou que tinha acabado de se formar, e estava no lugar de seu pai, mas ninguém tinha percebido porque eles têm o mesmo nome. Começamos a namorar logo em seguida e estamos juntos até hoje.

Abracei-o, emocionada com os meus próprios pensamentos "Você sabe que eu vou ter que ir, não sabe?" sorrindo, ele assentiu com a cabeça. "E você promete que não vai ficar chateado comigo por isso?" tirando o meu cabelo do rosto, ele disse "Eu não posso ficar feliz por isso. Mas, mesmo você parecendo até estar animada com essa viagem, eu também não posso culpar você por ela..." fez uma pausa, fazendo sinal que ia continuar, "o que me deixa mais chateado é porque não diz quanto tempo tudo isso vai durar nessa carta e..."

Nessa hora, eu me revoltei. Ele já tinha falado sobre esse negócio de tempo, faculdade, minha turma... Oras! O que me valia uma formação superior se minha família passasse necessidade por um capricho meu? A faculdade resistiu centenas de anos! Resistiu guerras, a ditadura, o ano maldito dos invasores! Ela iria resistir mais um pouco, durante esse treinamento... eu sabia disso! Como ele poderia encrencar com um problema desses?

"Caio Frota Souza! Sério mesmo, eu amo minha turma, eu quero ser médica, mas eu preciso fazer isso! E como você fica dizendo que eu to animada com isso tudo? Você não viu como tá as coisas lá em casa desde que chegou essa bendita carta não? Eu só ..." E uma mão veio na minha boca, me impossibilitando de continuar.

"E, como eu estava falando, eu estava planejando em lhe pedir em casamento na noite da sua formatura." Disse ele com um sorriso maléfico.

...

"Pelo menos, eu consegui lhe deixar sem palavras!" tirando a mão da minha boca, ele olhou nos meus olhos, e me abraçou pela cintura. "Eu não queria fazer isso durante sua faculdade porque sei o que você pensa sobre ser independente. Mas eu também quero muito começar minha vida de independência também... ao lado da minha mulher, eu digo..." outra pausa, olhou para o céu, fechando os olhos, como se estivesse se controlando pra não explodir. "Mas, se mais tempo é necessário pra isso... mais tempo será." Sorrindo, ele me beijou. Assim que eu recobrei meus sentidos, disse.

"Eu não t-tô animada para ir não!" com a cara franzinha.

"Meu Deus! Eu acabei de dizer que ia lhe pedir em casamento em alguns meses, e o que você fica na cabeça é isso?" e deu uma risada alta, agarrando meu rosto, "é por isso que eu lhe amo, minha pirralha mais idosa do mundo!" e me beijou outra vez. "E você está animada sim! Você vai pra Itália de graça! Pensa que me engana é? Você pode até estar com medo mais também está bem ansiosa com o que vai encontrar!"

No fundo, era verdade. Ele realmente me conhecia. E eu era extremamente sortuda por tê-lo encontrado em minha vida.

Sorrindo, eu disse "Você promete cuidar das coisas aqui até eu voltar?" Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Você promete que não vai se meter em confusão?" ele sorriu mas também assentiu . "E você promete que vai me esperar e me pedir em casamento na noite da minha formatura?" eu perguntei provocando ele com cócegas na barriga. Ele sorriu mais ainda, levantou meu rosto e me beijou. Infelizmente, o celular dele tocou logo após isso, e ele teve que voltar correndo para o hospital. No caminho para pegar suas coisas em minha casa, eu lembrei de algo que estava na minha mente desde a primeira vez em que li a carta.

"Meu dedo... você assistia a Yuyu Hakusho quando era criança?"

Me olhando estranho, ele respondeu "Na verdade não... eu só vi uns episódios, mas eu gostava daqueles de futebol mesmo... Supercampeões eu acho... Por que isso, de repente?"

"Porque... O ruivo, que era um dos personagens principais, se chamava Kurama Yoko."


	4. 4 Estação Surpresa

Estação Surpresa

O trem me deixou na estação do porto de Gênova. Uma grande praça de concreto corria por muitos metros até um muro alto que protegia o mar da vista. Em suas paredes não havia nenhum portão ou abertura e a única maneira de ultrapassá-lo era através de uma casa mais adiante. Suas portas abertas mostravam o começo de uma escadaria no seu interior. O lugar era amplo, limpo, organizado... cinza. Eu não diria exatamente que era um local bonito de se ver... estava mais como uma cidade desprovida de vida, nada como imaginaria ser uma cidade da Itália. Se eu já estava em dúvida em relação a essa missão antes, o calafrio nas costas que esse lugar dava, com certeza, estava me ajudando a voltar correndo para casa! ...

Pensando logicamente: Primeiro, eu estava num PORTO, um claramente ABANDONADO... e sozinha. Segundo, seguranças? Alguém ouviu falar? Eu sei que é a Itália e não o Brasil... mas sempre tinham seguranças em todos os locais que eu visitei na Europa antes da invasão, depois nem se fala! Terceiro, o que eu estaria fazendo num PORTO, já que não veio anexada nenhuma passagem de navio ou de barco na carta de Kurama? Minha situação não estava cheirando NADA bem. 'Será que podia ser uma armadilhas deles pra capturar homens pra virar ração? Não... pagar uma passagem internacional por comida é muito até pra eles! Será que é pra capturar mulheres, então? Ai Meu Deus! E eu estou sozinha aqui!' ... Quanto mais eu pensava, mais tinha certeza de que ligar pros meus pais e voltar chorando pra casa seria a melhor opção. Eu não queria nem imaginar a cara de desapontado de papai quando dissesse que tinha voltado por medo. ... 'Ai que saco! Eu já imaginei!... Mas ele tem que entender!' Ele não ia entender... mesmo se eu tentasse definir como um 'mau pressentimento' e explicasse a ele todas minhas teorias (as racionais), a palavra que ele usaria para definir meu pressentimento seria medo(que não deixaria de ser certo). É... pensando racionalmente... não dava para parar. Eu tinha que ter em mente que seria o inferno na Terra nossas vidas se eu não continuasse e que isso é o que eu teria que ter mais medo... Não... não era mais apenas isso. Tinha algo mais me fazendo um passo atrás do outro em direção àquela casa cinza de concreto. No fundo, eu sabia que tinha que ir em frente. Mas eu não sabia dizer o porquê.

Entrei na casa e desci as escadas de cimento até chegar a duas portas automáticas de vidro fosco. Ao passar por elas, vi dezenas de pessoas ao meu redor. Muitas delas eram funcionários que serviam os diversos navios atracados nas docas. Carregadores, gerentes, agentes de limpeza, seguranças, marinheiros... Todos eles se dirigindo para seus respectivos lugares. Tinha também os mais variados tipos de turistas. Famílias, casais, velhos, novos, excursões... É certo que a época não era bem férias escolares na maior parte do mundo, então existia poucas famílias com crianças no local, mas, ainda assim, a quantidade delas era considerável. Era um verdadeiro tumulto, que contrastava com o exterior daquele local. O ar estava pesado, dava para perceber que estávamos no subsolo. Por um momento, fiquei até feliz por não ter desistido dessa missão antes mesmo de saber qual ela seria. O barulho era tamanho que fazia meus ouvidos doerem... E, ainda assim, eu nem me importava. Estava aliviada de estar no meio de pessoas, outra vez... Na verdade eu estava quase feliz vendo o casal de velhinhos de roupa vermelha combinando andando de mãos dadas para o que parecia ser a quadragésima lua de mel deles. 'Será que um dia eu e meu dedo vamos ser assim?' eu não podia deixar de imaginar... e, com o pensamento no amor da minha vida, veio também a responsabilidade nas minhas costas... Então, percebi que havia um problema. E agora, pra onde eu iria? Ninguém por perto parecia estar na minha situação. Minha cara de perdida deve ter sido tamanha pois, momentos depois de ter caído em si, ouvi em minha direção:

"Signora, hai bisogno de assistenza?" disse uma voz jovem vindo atrás de mim.

Ao me virar, deparei-me com uma moça de provavelmente uns 18 a 20 anos com uniforme azul escuro composto de um conjunto de terno e saia com uma blusa branca de gola por dentro. Ela era muito bonita e estava muito bem arrumada. Tinha cabelos vermelhos presos num coque baixo e uma complexão alva que contrastava com a roupa escura, perfeitamente. Suas feições eram bem européias, como as das princesas nos contos românticos encantados. Obviamente, eu não entendi quase nada que ela falou e isso mostrou-se perfeitamente claro, também, no meu rosto.

"Do you speak english?" perguntou, então; Seu sotaque era sotaque levemente latino que soava mais como 'du iu spiiiqui inglesh?'.

"Yes, thank you!" respondi com um sorriso no rosto. Por mais que dissessem que quem fala inglês nunca tem problema na Europa, eu sempre achei isso uma inverdade tremenda. Entenda inverdade como uma verdade para as outras pessoas que não se aplica a mim, por minha falta de sorte inata ou por, simplesmente, eu ser extremamente azarada.

"A senhora gostaria de ajuda? Sabe para onde deve ir?" perguntou a mocinha, dessa vez em inglês, para meu alívio.

"Ehr... não. Eu não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo aqui, na verdade. A senhora sabe alguma coisa sobre uma reunião de apresentação?" perguntei, hesitando por um momento em dizer o motivo pelo qual estava ali... mas, aparentemente, ela seria o jeito mais fácil e talvez único de encontrar tal local, e já que eu estava cansada demais da viagem para pensar em algo mais para fazer sobre isso... Resolvi entregar o jogo. "Uma reunião com o General Kurama?"

"Sim, sim, mas é claro. Meu nome é Van e eu sou integrante da equipe do General. Seja bem vinda a Gênova." e baixou a cabeça num gesto de saudação que mais parecia um cumprimento japonês.

"Ehr... Obrigada? Me chamo Vitória. Prazer também." E imitei o gesto da melhor maneira que pude, o que terminou sendo um 'sim' com a cabeça, praticamente. E ficamos sorrindo uma para outra por alguns segundos que, para mim, demoraram uma eternidade. "E então... Pra onde vamos?"

Agora foi a sua vez de fazer cara de perdida e perguntou. "Desculpe, a senhora quer ir pra onde?"

"Para reunião? Você não disse que sabia onde era?"

"Ah! Desculpe! Às vezes esqueço que os humanos falam coisas sem sentido, de vez em quando! Eu não tinha entendido que você queria ir A reunião, e sim que você queria saber SOBRE a reunião!" disse ela como se tivesse feito uma enorme descoberta. "Sim, vamos. Venha comigo! Deixe que eu lhe ajudo com isso." E pegando minhas duas maiores bagagens como se estivessem cheias de plumas, ela saiu pela esquerda, na frente, liderando o caminho.

Naquele momento, eu só consegui pensar em duas coisas: 1- COMO essa menina era um dos visitantes? Porque ela DEVIA ser... falando de um jeito sobre os humanos como se fossem uma cultura desconhecida. Mas, fisicamente, ela era mais humana que muita gente que eu já encontrei na vida! E além do mais... eu NUNCA vi nenhum ET TÃO bonito(nem na TV), humanamente eu digo, feito ela. Não que nenhum deles eram bonitos. Mas, eles sempre tinham alguma característica estranha, como os olhos de cores diferentes, ou cabelos nunca vistos no planeta, chifres, entre outros. Ela não. Simplesmente ruiva, pele clara, olhos claros, corpo e altura na média dos europeus... 2- Eles certamente devem ser burros! Isso ou eu não consigo pensar em mais nada? Nunca ouviu falar sobre abstrair não? Como não entendeu a diferença de eu 'perguntar sobre' para 'querer ir a'? Por que %$#%$# eu ia querer saber sobre? Sem mais comentários...

Saindo do transe em que meus pensamentos se encontravam e voltando para a realidade, peguei a última mochila que restava e fui atrás dela no passo mais rápido que meu corpo permitia após uma viagem do Brasil.

Ela seguiu andando até se distanciar do tumulto dos turistas e dos outros funcionários. Haviam poucas pessoas na parte do subsolo que estávamos e, quando entramos num longo corredor, não vimos ninguém por algum tempo. Até que chegamos no galpão onde Van parou e virou-se para mim.

"Aqui é o local que o General pediu para que vocês o esperassem." Disse ela, mostrando o salão preenchido com cadeiras tipo sala de espera de avião, nas quais estavam, em parte, preenchidas com diversas pessoas. "Ainda vai demorar um pouco até juntar todo mundo, mas estamos trabalhando ao máximo para que a espera seja mínima." Disse sorrindo ao colocar minhas malas no chão. Depois, deu uma pirueta aparecendo de volta no corredor por onde viemos.

"Senhora Van! Espera um pouco, por favor!" Ela parou e tornou-se para mim, outra vez. "Desculpa! Eu sei que você deve estar cheia de trabalho, mas não tem como você me explicar o que é tudo isso?" Pedi com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

"Madame Vitória, a carta que a senhora recebeu continha todas as informações necessárias a senhora até a reunião com o General Yoko Kurama. Eu tenho certeza que a senhora vai tirar todas as suas dúvidas quando ele chegar." ela respondeu com um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que eu dava pro paciente quando eu não podia dizer que ele tinha sofrido um Infarto, ou um AVC e tinha que esperar pelo médico para ele dar a notícia de forma "melhor".

"Mas, Van, entao, me diga então... quando vai ser isso?"

"Bom, pelos nossos cálculos, os próximos trens estarão chegando nas próximas oito horas." Vendo minha insatisfação com a palavra 'oito' ela completou. "Não é tanto assim! Os primeiros convidados chegaram há mais de dois dias!" e deu outro sorriso de consolação. "No fim da sala, você vai encontrar uma variedade de lanchonetes e restaurantes. Também estão lá, as áreas de recreação com televisão e alguns jogos eletrônicos que eu não consigo entender como vocês gostam desses matadores de neurônios... a maioria das poltronas são reclináveis, e existem travesseiros se necessários, basta requisitar a um dos nossos atendentes... ah! E à direita, estão os banheiros, divididos por sexo, já que sabemos o quanto vocês não gostam de se misturar em banhos e nas outras coisinhas boas que podemos fazer lá dentro!" e ela terminou a frase com uma expressão bem animada como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo estar presa nesse salão infernal por oito horas, por causa de um banheiro estúpido.

"Certo... Mas, você sabe se tem algum telefone, ou computador com internet em algum lugar? Eu preciso falar com minha família... eles pediram para avisar quando chegasse ao local da reunião... e aqui embaixo meu celular não tem nenhum sinal de linha ou de rede." Disse, tirando o celular e balançando para mostrar a ela.

"Hum... Desculpe... Mas não existe telefones ou sinal de internet nessa parte do porto." respondeu com uma cara de preocupação.

"Não... então não tem problema não... Eu vou lá fora rapidinho e dou uma ligadinha para eles." no momento que ia apanhar a mala que estava mais perto dela, ela tomou do meu alcance e completou.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas, mas eu não posso permitir isso. Nossas ordens são estritas em relação a não deixá-los sair uma vez dentro do saguão da reunião. Por favor, respeite as normas, é para sua própria segurança." Sua voz não parecia mais tão jovem quanto ela aparentava ser antes e seu semblante era bastante sério e até um pouco assutador.

Eu estava pasma. Não entendia o por quê daquilo, mas tinha que admitir que não queria mais descobrir também. Era tarde demais. Até aquela hora, estava bastante contente por não ter desistido da missão... Ela parecia tão legal... apesar de tudo. O que consegui fazer depois dessa última cena foi ficar de queixo caído, abismada.

"Eu tenho que voltar e escoltar novos convidados! Espero que a senhorita se divirta enquanto espera! Até depois!" disse Van, voltando ao seu 'modo' normal, dando meia volta e galopando serelepe o caminho de volta, após ter rejuntado minha mala 'sequestrada' às outras.

Quando voltei-me a sala de novo, ela estava mais cheia que da primeira vez que tinha notado... aparentemente, estava chegando pessoas novas num ritmo bem rápido. Agora, só restava mesmo era esperar pra ver o que ia acontecer. Até que eu tentei ponderar o que iria fazer primeiro... Eu estava, sem dúvidas nenhuma, super cansada. E não só fisicamente, psicologicamente também. Então, dirigi-me ao canto direito da sala... primeira parada depois de mais de 24 horas de viagem, com direito a esbarrar em gente estranha e possivelmente engordurada de pizza: com certeza... um bom banho!

* * *

No caminho para o banheiro, parei num conjunto de cinco poltronas estendidas em formação de estrela nas quais três delas estavam ocupadas por conjuntos de malas "semelhantes" aos meus. Obviamente, cada indivíduo distinto estava ocupando uma poltrona e, nesse momento, eu tive a leve impressão que eu poderia ter levado um pouco de bagagem a mais que o necessário, já que, em volume, minhas duas malas gigantes e minha mochila provavelmente eram maiores que aos seis bolsas dos meus companheiros poltronais... 'Ninguém mandou chamarem uma mulher brasileira pra um canto desses, não é? Pelo menos eu acho q eu vou fazer amigas emprestando roupas.' Montei minha mochila com tudo que precisaria para um banho rápido e uma troca de roupa e me dirigi ao extremo direito da sala, onde um grande sinal de "BAGNO/TOILETTE" piscava em rosa e azul.

Ao entrar a porta com o símbolo em rosa, eu me senti no vestiário do meu antigo colégio. Já que isso deveria ser uma parte do antigo porto/ferroviária, não era muito estranho ter similaridades com tais facilidades, visto que eram praticamente mundiais. Era composto de uma sala principal, onde se tinha diversos bancos com uma pintura gelo descascada e estendedores da mesma cor, saindo de suas bordas em direção ao teto. Havia bastante umidade e vapor nessa sala que dificultava ver suas paredes. O lugar estava cheio. Realmente cheio. Meninas e mulheres seminuas de diversas idades faziam filas em algumas das paredes, nas quais, chegando mais perto, conseguia-se ver boxes únicos fechados de plástico. Adentrando um pouco mais nessa sala havia uma abertura na qual não havia necessariamente uma fila, entretanto era um chuveiro comunitário, onde havia muitas garotas seminuas também, algumas não necessariamente humanas observando maliciosamente as aventureiras nas duchas de água espalhadas por esse cômodo. Ao perceberem minha presença plenamente vestida, fui mandada embora por uma dessas "guardas". Sem entender exatamente o que eu tinha feito de errado, optei por achar que estava sujando o local tão "limpo" com minha mochila e minhas roupas de viagem. E quando eu já estava a pendurar num estendedor vago e amigável minha mochila para entrar no chuveirão comunitário (eu que não ia enfrentar as filas), uma mão me puxou:

_Parlez vous francais, non? (Você fala francês, não?)

_Ehr... oui. Un peu. Porquoi? (Sim... Um pouco. Por que?)

_J'espére que suffisant. Venez avec moi, vite! (Espero que o bastante. Venha comigo, rápido!) e, assim a pessoa embaçada por tanta névoa de banheiro foi puxando meu braço e guiando meu caminho para uma outra área do banheiro.

Mesmo sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo, fui. Eu havia tido algumas aulas de Francês durante o colegial, que logo cessaram quando a bioquímica da minha vida começou na faculdade. Entretanto, eu sempre fui muito boa com línguas, e, uma das coisas eu que eu aprendi melhor foi como me desdobrar em provas praticas lingüísticas: na dúvida, sempre sorria e concorde. No fim das contas, o pior que pode lhe ocorrer é você ganhar um namorado novo. (lembrando que isso, nesse exato momento, não convinha na minha situação!).

Já em outra parte do vestiário, onde existiam os toaletes propriamente ditos, paramos. Consegui discernir uma imagem mais clara da minha raptora. Ela era, incrivelmente, mais baixa que meus 1,60m. Provavelmente, deveria ter seus 1,45... 1,50m, no máximo. Sua pele era escura, mas não chegava a ser negra, ficava uma nuance entre entre o negro brasileiro e um autêntico indiano. Seus cabelos eram curtos e estavam empapaçados da umidade do local (assim como os meus), não dava para imaginar como eles eram exatamente no ar seco, mas o corte era todo irregular daqueles que um cabelereiro muito bom faz e chama de fashion e um muito ruim faz e chama de alternativo. Paramos em frente a um dos boxes dos banheiros, ela olhou para trás e falou:

_Vous tenez la porte por moi après que j'ai por vous. Bien Sûr, cousin? (Você segura a porta para mim depois eu para você. Certo, prima?) Esta última parte ela fez questão de falar bem alto para que todas as guardas pudessem ouvir. E haviam guardas. Várias delas nessa parte mais calma do banheiro.

Então eu entendi... esses lavatórios estavam vazios porque eram os exclusivos, mas que qualquer pessoa poderia entrar. Ou seja, tanto uma de nós... como uma delas. E, se entrássemos sozinhas... ninguém saberia o que poderia acontecer conosco lá dentro.

Então estufei o peito e sorrindo repliquei no "melhor" do meu francês:

_Oui! Oui! Bien Sûr! Bom de vou voir ici! (Sim Sim, claro! que bom lhe ver aqui!) E peguei suas coisas e sua toalha para que pudesse fechar o Box. Ela sorriu de volta, percebendo que eu tinha entendido o nosso trato.

_Comme notre famille? (Como está nossa família?) perguntei assim que ela ligou o chuveiro, sempre olhando e dando um sorrisindo amarelado para "garota" que estava guardando a porta do cômodo que estávamos.

E assim tomamos banho e usamos toda a facilidade do banheiro que precisávamos sem ter que nos preocupar tanto em sermos surpreendidas por uma visitante querendo fazer alguma esquisitice qualquer nesse meio tempo. É claro que existiam horas que meu francês não ia aonde o da minha "prima" chegava, mas a gente ficou a maior parte do tempo na apostila de "Fale você também frânces – Lvl 1". Ou seja, família, o que você gosta de fazer, seu trabalho, etc.

Voltando ao grande galpão, fomos em direção da formação de cadeiras estrelada que havia deixado minhas coisas e descobri que Jéssica, esse era o seu nome, havia tomado para si a última cadeira dessa formação antes de ir ao banheiro com a mesma intenção que eu. Agora, conversávamos em inglês, o que era mais confortável para nós duas, já que ela, na verdade, era uma mistura de pai indiano francês com mãe afro inglesa e morava nos estados unidos desde a faculdade.

_Pois é Victoria, quando cheguei aqui, vi que você tinha deixado suas coisas nessa cadeira e estava indo ao banheiro. Ou seja, se eu tivesse que fazer uma aposta naquela hora, eu apostaria que você seria a garota mais humana de todas aqui. Na verdade, eu ainda iria adiante... Com tantas bolsas, eu apostaria que você era a garota mais sul-americana daqui, em outras palavras, eu apostaria que você realmente precisaria de ajuda aqui, querida. E pelo meu senso infalível de apostas, aqui estou eu. _Disse ela com um ar daquelas tias de igreja americana que contrastava bastante com a aparência frágil e pequena de duende de jardim que possuía.

_Puxa, eu estou sem palavras quase. Eu acho que eu preciso agradecer, né? Mas você percebeu tudo isso só porque eu deixei minhas coisas numa cadeira e fui ao banheiro? Sério mesmo, de todos os viajantes das diversas partes desse mundo que estão chegando agora, você percebeu tudo isso só pelas minhas malas e porque eu iria em qualquer banheiro sem fila? Meu Deus! Se você fosse médica, você seria House! Disse rindo da minha própria piada sem graça.

_Pois então dê graças a Deus que eu não sou. Mas eu não vou mentir, vai ser muito bom ter uma médica como você como amiga por aqui. Nós, humanos, temos que nos manter unidos a qualquer custo! Eu não tenho idéia do que eles querem de nós, mas se ficarmos unidos podemos vencer o que quer que seja! Ela continuou a falar aumentando o tom de voz como se estivesse me dando um daqueles sermões de igreja. Então eu interrompi:

_ Oe! Oe! Calma aí mulher! Eu não vim aqui pra brigar com ninguém não! Franzindo a testa eu perguntei._ E como é que você sabia que eu era médica? Hein? Hein? Quer saber? Eu acho q eu nem quero saber essa daí! Vamos procurar alguma coisa pra comer? Sim? Meu estômago não vê comida desde o aeroporto de Milão e isso faz muito, muito tempo.

_Agora essa foi uma idéia maravilhosa, querida! Vamos logo, sim? Jéssica concordou. E levantando da cadeira fomos em direção a parte das lanchonetes e restaurantes que Van havia dito, e onde havia a maior concentração de pessoas do balcão.

* * *

Estava se formando uma verdadeira multidão nessa parte do balcão. No caminho para as lanchonetes haviam alguns tipos de jogos de eletrônicos que atraiam diversos tipos querendo mostrar suas habilidades. Passei rapidamente o olhar neles tentando desviar das pessoas ao redor das atrações, mas pelo que consegui ver tinha: table hockey, sinuca, futebol de mesa, milhares de telas de videogames diversos, jogos de medição de forca, esportes eletrônicos, jogos de azar entre outros. Era como se fosse uma casa de festa infantil para adultos. ' Nada mal pra quem estaria indo pro hospital todos os dias para o pior internato de todos(cirurgia)'.

Ao chegar na praça de alimentação, tinha comida para todos os gostos. Existia primeiro uma grande mesa no centro onde podíamos nos servir de pratos frios ou levemente quentes. Sanduiches, saladas, coisas desse tipo. Nas paredes, como nos shoppings tinham estandes de cada tipo de comida que você poderia imaginar. Mexicana, japonesa, italiana, tailandesa, até um balcão do brasil eu encontrei que servia basicamente nossa "fast-food" (coxinha,pastelzinhos diversos, rocomboles, etc), que foi o que Jéssica escolheu. Eu preferi ficar nas coisas italianas... afinal, estávamos na Itália, não é verdade? Pois é... esqueceram de dizer isso ao meu spagliateri a carbonara, mas ainda assim era comida para uma pessoa que não tinha visto comida há muito tempo. De sobremesa nós duas pegamos o famoso gelatto italiano e preferimos retornar ao local onde deixamos nossas bagagens.

Acomodadas, bem cheirosas e com barriga feliz resolvemos esperar o resto dos trens sentadas. Pelo jeito que as coisas iam aquilo dali ia ficar insuportável de pessoas, já que faltando quatro horas estava bem empacotado em muitos locais e poderíamos perder nossos assentos se ficássemos andando muito.

_Victoria, você ainda está acordada? Perguntou Jéssica.

_Na verdade, não. Brinquei.

_Oh...

_Vai mulher, diz! Caçoei dela.

_Eu estava pensando... Onde você aprendeu a falar inglês tão bem?

_Eu tive que morar no Canadá com meus pais quando era criança. Depois, quando voltamos, entrei numa escola de línguas além do colégio normal. Por isso mantive boa parte do sotaque. E quando chegou a hora, eu quis morar sozinha na Inglaterra também. Mas isso foi antes de conhecer o Caio, claro. E deu um sorriso final a ela de aviso de fim-de-historia.

-Nossa... sua família ainda é bem unida, né? Mesmo depois daquele ano... e sua frase morreu numa tristeza sua que eu achei melhor não me intrometer, pelo menos não naquele dia, então eu apenas, acenei com a cabeça olhando pro teto do balcão.

Minha família é a razão para tudo. Sem eles, eu não poderia ser nem dez por cento do que eu sou. Disso, eu tenho certeza, e por isso, eu estou aqui.

_ Sabe... eu acho que se Deus ainda existir por aí... eles nos colocou juntas hoje, Victoria. Eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você.

_Ooo Jessica! Eu também! Eu mal lhe conheço, mas foi muito bom encontrar chão nessa reviravolta das nossas vidas, né? Pelo menos, eu espero que nós continuemos um tempo juntas.

_É... Eu quase ia esquecendo que daqui a quatro horas tudo pode mudar. Então sua expressão de calma e serenidade que expunha até um segundo atrás mudou. Vamos dormir, quero estar bem e disposta pra tudo o que esses idiotas pretendam fazer conosco daqui a quatro horas.

_hehe! É verdade! Vou colocar o despertador. Qualquer perturbação, me acorde, viu?

_ZZzZzZ

_Vixe! A mulher já dormiu! Minha nossa senhora!

...

...Algumas horas depois...

_ATENÇÃO A TODOS OS CONVIDADOS! ATENÇÃO POR FAVOR! TODOS OS CONVIDADOS DIRIJAM-SE AOS PORTÕES A ESQUERDA DA ENTRADA. ATENÇÃO A TODOS OS CONVIDADOS! REPETINDO! TODOS OS CONVIDADOS DEVEM SE DIRIGIR AOS PORTÕES A ESQUERDA DA ENTRADA. Soou uma voz nos alto-falantes.

Eu estava sonhando estar na praia com uma das melhores caipiroskas já feitas na historia da minha vida, quando eu ouvi esse danado desse chamado. Tentei desamassar meu rosto do formato da minha mochila o melhor possível e comecei a chamar a Jéssica e outros dois garotos que estavam igualmente apagados em duas das outras poltronas da estrela. Depois de muito tempo, os meninos australianos acordaram e foram em direção ao chamado, me deixando sozinha com Jessica, que continuava imóvel. Enfim, quando vi que os visitantes começavam a chamar os dorminhocos deixados para trás manualmente, resolvi apelar pro resto de água no cantil que roubamos da cantina anteriormente:

'SPLASHHH!'

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO DID THIS? WHO? WHO? WHO WANTS TO DIE? (quem fez isso? Quem? Quem? Quem quer morrer?) Disse Jéssica uivando de raiva.

_Bom, pelo menos você voltou ao seu modo ninja que eu conheci lá no banheiro. Pegue sua mochila. Eles estão nos chamando e nós estamos super atrasadas!

Após correr um bocado, encontramos o fim da multidão que estava virada para um palanque (o qual eu surpreendemente não havia visto quando eu cheguei na sala). O pouco que eu conseguia ver era o que parecia ser Van numa das pontas com seu jeito serelepe debulhando alguma coisa no ouvido de uma figura meio distante. A figura, então, se desvencilhou da menina e subiu na parte mais alta ao microfone.

...

Era ele. Ele era real. Ele é real. Era Kurama. Os mesmos olhos verdes. O mesmo cabelo vermelho/carmin/sei lá. Meu coração parou ao ver aquela pessoa da minha infância. Aquela distância estava me matando. Eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo acreditar nos meus olhos. Devia ser o sono. Ou a distância. Ou se não, a menina de treze anos dentro de mim. Mas, simplesmente, esse não poderia nunca ser Yoko Kurama que diversas tardes entrou em minha casa através da minha TV pra fazer a alegria de uma pré-adolescente. Então, interrompendo toda cascata hormonal dentro do meu e do corpo de diversas meninas e meninos, ele falou:

_Boa noite a todos. do jeito que todos conhecemos.

Então meu coração, secretamente, tinha certeza que era ele sim.

* * *

Pois é queridos!

Desculpem o atraso, mas a vida acontece a todos e a minha simplesmente não parou nos últimos tempos.

Além das provas, faculdades, intercambios, estagios, eu resolvi ficar dodoi. Bem dodoi. Tao dodoi q alguns de vcs podem até acertar se vcs pensaram aquela palavrinha com C.

Mas, felizmente, a vida continuou a acontecer e eu estou bem, menos feliz q quando essa fic comecou, mas é entendivel... :P ultima sessao de radio foi ontem e, pelo q tudo indica, deu tudo certo! ;)

Portanto, estaremos de volta assim q eu der conta de tudo o q a faculdade de meu p fz nos ultimos tempos, ou quando eu precisar de tempo p desopilar do q a faculdade me deu p fz!

uma beijoca em todos!

XXX

Sim! e eu quero reviews! demorou pras historias se encontrarem mas elas finalmente se encontraram!


	5. 5 Num bar, numa noite, numa lágrima

Num bar, Numa noite, Numa lágrima.

*** Cidade de Kuroishi, norte do Japão, alguns meses atrás ***

Num lugar escuro de um bar qualquer na zona rural da cidade, um homem afogava suas lágrimas em bebida. Ele havia chegado cedo ao estabelecimento e, agora, no meio da madrugada, encontrava-se em um estado quase comatoso, quase vegetativo, semi-deitado na mesa de botequim que tanto lhe servira de consolo.

O Bar Arukōru era um local onde os fazendeiros e granjeiros do campo paravam na ida e vinda da feira e dos seus estabelecimentos na cidade grande. O seu maior movimento era à tarde, reservando a noite para as pessoas que estavam à procura de companhia ou de se aventurar com um dos visitantes da cidade. Raramente, os clientes se alteravam na bebida, nessa época. Logo, foi com surpresa e apreensão que o dono do lugar, S. Nikko, tentou acordar o dito homem, sem obter sucesso. Não era dia de atender os Governadores, mas, a qualquer minuto, outro invasor poderia aparecer por ali para um drinque antes de se deitar. Não seria bom para o status do boteco servir de abrigo para beberrões embriagados. Após algumas tentativas, resolvera lhe deixar dormir em paz, visto que ele se encontrava no canto do local sem iluminação e que tinha ganhado uma boa quantidade de dinheiro com ele.

Em uma hora da calada madrugada, as portas se abrem. Ao espiar a entrada, S. Nikko e seus dois outros clientes acordados se surpreendem em vê-la vazia. 'Foi o vento' pensou ele e voltou a encher o copo de um dos homens sentados a sua frente com uma garrafa de saquê.

"Saudações a todos. Acredito que ainda estejam funcionando." Disse uma figura alta encapuzada aparecendo do nada dentro do bar.

O coração de S. Nikon quase parou de tão grande susto. Não só pelo aparecimento repentino, mas porque estava praticamente escrito em todos os lugares que aquele não era um cliente comum. E não era de fato.

"S-S-Sim, excelentíssimo. P-p-por favor, sente-se aqui!" disse o velho barman apontando para uma mesa no canto extremo ao do bêbado para o estranho visitante. 'Ao menos eu tenho que desviar a atenção dele daquele beberrão!'

"Muito gentileza sua, senhor. Mas eu prefiro sentar em outro lugar. Se me permite?" disse o invasor com uma voz acetinada, como se estivesse sorrindo dentro do capuz.

Suando frio, S. Nikko respondeu "Mas é claro! Onde vossa excelência preferir!".

Então, a figura alta direcionou-se para o lado da mesa do estranho apagado. E, a cada passo que ele dava, o coração do velho acelerava mais. Até que o visitante parou em frente à mesinha do beberrão.

"Então, é verdade." Disse o encapuzado, olhando o homem deitado em seu próprio vômito. "É mesmo Yusuki Urameshi."

"ruumm.. arummm.." resmungou o bêbado.

"Muitas pessoas me falaram da sua decadência, Yusuke. Logicamente, eu não consegui acreditar." A figura contou, com a mesma voz acetinada que falava com o dono do estabelecimento e continuou. "Somente quando Chu me contou que lhe viu pessoalmente..."

"E o que é que você tem a ver com isso?" respondeu irritado, o bêbado, que acordou e estava levantando o corpo da mesa, mas continuando sentado. Seu olhar era de fúria quando ele falava. "Responda! Ku-ra-ma." E disse a última palavra como se veneno saísse de todas as suas sílabas.

O visitante afastou o capuz do rosto e, retirando sua capa, deixou cair seus longos cabelos vermelhos. Um cheiro de flores tomou conta do local. Rosas e terra molhada, mais especificamente. O olhar de tristeza e arrependimento era uma sombra no rosto daquela pessoa que dificilmente a falta de luz conseguia esconder. Era quase uma pintura melancólica que os olhos não conseguiam desviar a atenção.

"Eu tive que vim aqui. Eu precisava lhe ver, meu amigo." A voz que antes era doce, proferiu as essas palavras de maneira duvidosa. Somente quando ele falou a última parte, pôde-se ver um brilho de esperança, talvez um esboço de um sorriso nas feições esculpidas daquele visitante.

"Amigo." repetiu Yusuke. "Amigo. Aami-iigo" Suspirou ele, puxando as lágrimas que já voltavam a descer nas suas bochechas.

"Sim, Yusuke." Respondeu Kurama, estendendo a mão para segurar a do seu companheiro. "Eu estou aqui para você, agora." E se achou segurando o ar ao invés da mão do meio-demônio.

"Amigo como você eu nunca precisei." Falou rispidamente como se toda sua tristeza tivesse se transformado em raiva, outra vez. "Você! Cadê você, no dia de nossa luta? Cadê, no dia que eu precisei? Cadê? Se você tivesse sido forte, como nós, nós teríamos vencido!" falou apontando o dedo para o rosto de Kurama. "Ou melhor, você até podia ter sido fraco. Por mim, pouco importa se você perdesse a luta! Mas tudo, tudo, tudo era melhor do que você é hoje."

"Yusuke, por favor, eu lhe rogo que ouça a razão." Disse o ruivo.

"Não existe razão, idiota!" gritou o bêbado, para desespero do S. Nikko, que já estava escondido atrás do balcão com seus outros clientes, temendo que o beberrão insultasse mais ainda o visitante. "Não existe mais razão para viver!"

"Meu amigo, eu sinto muito. Eu não pude ir com vocês." Disse abaixando os olhos, kurama.

"Ela morreu Kurama. Você sabe que ela morreu." Disse Yusuke, voltando a chorar. "E você sabe que foi tudo culpa sua!"

"Yusuke!" implorou.

"Não! Keiko foi morta! Ela foi morta por minha causa, Kurama! Ela, minha mãe e meus sogros morreram por nossa causa, Kurama!"

"Yusuke! Eu nunca quis que Keiko morresse! Eu não podia fazer nada! Eu estava de mãos atadas como você!" replicou a raposa.

"Mas eu não me juntei a eles!" e, se levantando da cadeira, agarrou os ombros do amigo no outro lado da mesa e gritou "Eu-não-me-juntei-a-eles!", ameaçando dar-lhe um soco.

"Mas eu o fiz para salvar os que eu amo." Falou Kurama, olhando nos olhos de Yusuke. "Me desculpe, mas eu não pude ajudar vocês. Não daquela vez." Terminou e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e, Yusuke, vendo seu brilho, soltou seu ex-companheiro e andou em direção a saída, deixando o ruivo sentado naquela mesa suja do canto escuro.

"E eu ainda os amo." Disse Kurama, num suspiro, deixando outra lágrima cair.

* * *

Após algum tempo, S. Nikko saiu do seu esconderijo, estremecido e falou "O senhor está bem, excelência? Quer que eu chame alguém ou lhe traga alguma coisa?"

Kurama olhou para velho, levantou-se da cadeira e falou "Não, estou bem." Tocou no ombro do barman e completou "Somente, espero que vocês guardem esse episódio para si mesmo." E saiu em direção à rua.

"É muito tarde para se fazer o certo, kurama..." Ouviu assim que deixou o bar e virando-se, viu Yusuke apontando o Reigan para seu peito. Não se mexeu. Ele sabia que eles poderiam acabar com o continente se os dois estivessem compromissados numa briga, mas, apenas, virou-se para o amigo para que seu golpe atingisse diretamente o seu núcleo.

"Pra mim... E você ainda continua todo errado." engoliu algo que estava preso em sua garganta, a algum tempo, abaixou seus punhos e continuou, "Tenha uma boa vida, Kurama Yoko. E não me procure mais." Assim, Yusuke desapareceu na neblina da madrugada.

'Eu sei, amigo. Me desculpe por tudo, mesmo assim.' Mandou por telepatia para os arredores. Desse modo, abriu um portal na floresta e, voltou em direção ao mundo dos monstros.

* * *

Queridos!

Eis aí outro capitulozinho para a felicidade geral da nação! Eu sei deu uma quebrada na história, mas eu achei legal, pq, como apontado nas reviews, estava uma história muito sem os meninos do YYH! Lembrando, que isso ainda é background info! :P E o q vcs acharam? Keiko morreu! Será que Yusuke perdoa Kurama? Ou será que trair os amigos para salvar os que ele ama foi mto pesado p se perdoar?

Por favor, aceito reviews! tanto boas como más!

beijo a todos!


	6. 6 Enfim, informações, navios e Kurama

Capítulo 5 : Enfim, informações, navios e Kurama!

Estávamos no fim do salão diante dos portões esquerdos e ainda não conseguia acreditar no que os meus olhos me diziam. O lugar estava muito cheio, uma multidão de pessoas nos pressionando por todos os lados. Mesmo assim, parecia que ele estava a dois passos de distância. Parecia até que ninguém mais existia.

"Gostaria de pedir desculpas aos senhores e senhoras pela longa espera. Nós trabalhamos ao máximo para que tudo estivesse a altura de vossas senhorias." Disse ele numa voz afável abaixando os olhos após o fim da frase, como se realmente estivesse se desculpando a cada um de nós pessoalmente. "Antes de prosseguirmos ao assunto de nossa reunião, gostaria de me apresentar e a minha equipe." Colocando sua mão no peito falou. "Meu nome, é Yoko Kurama. Eu sou um dos Generais Coloniais do novo Reinado da Terra e sou o responsável direto por essa missão." E, assim, apontou para Van, ao seu lado direito, e disse. "Essa é Van Hafada, ela faz parte do secretariado da nossa equipe…"

Não é que eu não conseguia enxergar direito, ou estava muito longe para escutar. Eu conseguia ver e ouvir bem tudo o que se passava no palco. Mas, simplesmente, eu continuava tão extasiada quanto no primeiro momento, com a mesma cara de abismada desde o momento que ele surgiu. A menininha de 10 anos dentro de mim havia tomado conta. E aquela voz só deixava meu transe pior. Eu só conseguia pensar, 'Ele é real. Ele, realmente, é real. E tem uma voz linda. Meu Deus! Ele é real.' E mais em nada.

"ACORDA MENINA!" gritou Jéssica sacundindo meus ombros.

"Hã? Quê?" Eu perguntei, em português.

"Ele já está explicando o que a gente está fazendo aqui! Não quer ouvir não é?" perguntou ela apontando para Kurama.

"Ah! Já é?" falei dando um sorrisinho envergonhado, "Eu acho que eu estou muito cansada! Nem tava prestando atenção!" Nessa hora eu estava procurando um lugar onde esconder minha cabeça já.

"Eu vi! Pois então pode parar de dormir acordada! Vai parecer bem mais um pesadelo do que um sonho isso aqui se a gente não se cuidar!" avisou Jéssica se voltando ao discurso de Kurama e me deixando sozinha me sentindo culpada por estar voando alto nos meus pensamentos de aficcionada por YYH.

* * *

"Então, se os senhores concordarem, irão passar por estes portões ao meu lado e embarcar num dos nossos navios para o destino seus respectivos destinos." Explicou Kurama. "Seus nomes já foram previamente selecionados para cada embarcação e lá terão uma cabine onde poderão se acomodar durante o percurso. Maiores informações sobre a travessia serão repassadas quando estiverem a bordo." Disse num tom de encerramento, finalizando com um sorriso no rosto.

Aparentemente, eu tinha viajado pela maior parte da explicação. Houve uma certa comoção ao nosso redor e Jéssica estava com uma cara franzinha ao meu lado. Aparentemente, seja lá o que ele tinha para falar, não foi coisa boa.

"Jéssica, desculpa perguntar, mas o que aconteceu? Ele falou algo de errado pras pessoas reagirem assim?" perguntei a minha pequena colega ao lado.

Ela inicialmente me deu um olhar de desconfiada. Depois, falou "É exatamente o que ele não falou que é preocupante. Em resumo, ele pediu para que embarcássemos rumo a uma missão que não saberíamos até chegarmos às embarcações." Voltou a olhar para frente e continuou a explicar, "Nem o local, nem a duração, nem a natureza da proposta ele revelou. Apenas disse que caso nós aceitássemos a missão, deveríamos fazê-lo com a maior seriedade possível." Estava com um rosto tenso, como se estivesse preocupada com mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, "Na verdade, o que ele está pedindo é para nós confiarmos nele, às cegas." E virando o rosto para mim, finalizou, "E o mais estranho de tudo, ele nos deu a opção de recusar a proposta. Agora, pelo menos." E continuou com um semblante pesado, como se estivesse esmiuçando todas as letras daquela proposta.

Processar tudo aquilo pós toda a viagem e o estresse de todo aquele luagr era pedir muito. Além da aparição do palco ter anestesiado um pouco meus sentidos, minha cabeça estava cansada demais de tudo aquilo para superanalizar a situação (mais uma vez).

"Sabe… Pode parecer premeditado, mas eu vim até aqui sem saber nada sobre tudo isso. Não é agora que eu vou parar. Para mim, continua do mesmo jeito de antes." E comecei a pegar minhas malas do chão e iniciar a caminhada entre as pessoas para os portões quando notei que estava andando sozinha.

"Você vem?" perguntei girando meu tronco para trás chamando Jéssica.

E, depois de um momento de hesitação, ela confirmou com a cabeça, "Quem vai cuidar da senhorita Miss Brazil se eu não for?". E nós duas sorrimos e nos dirigimos a direção indicada.

* * *

Jéssica e eu nos dirigimos para a primeira embarcação que vimos, o navio Maria Antônia. Ao chegar perto do casco do barco com as pessoas que nos acompanhavam desde o salão, encontramos um membro da equipe do general checando as identidades das pessoas que já estavam embarcando.

"Identificazione Signora?" perguntou o rapaz com pele de escamas e garras nas unhas, ao extender uma mãos pedindo nossos documentos. Ao entregarmos nossos passaportes, ele acessou um programa em seu tablet e completou em inglês. "Prossigam até o salão de apresentações no quarto andar, onde realizaremos nossa reunião e partiremos, daqui a uma hora." Ambas assentamos com as cabeças e procedemos ao local indicado.

O interior do navio era masjestoso. Luminárias de cristal, um carpetado com gravuras magníficas no piso, paredes decoradas, escadas ornamentadas. Tudo no navio transpirava luxo. Um luxo que há muito tempo eu me desacostumei. Era como se estivéssemos inseridos no lugar dos invasores, agora.

O salão do quarto andar a mesma coisa. Um palco bem servido de luzes e som. Era bem grande, havia lugar para umas 400, 500 cadeiras. Dois pisos de poltronas confortáveis com mesinhas de apoio que pareciam lembrar os teatros dos transatlânticos pré-invasão, onde os ricaços do planeta assistiam seus shows em alto mar. 'Desse jeito, pode ser até confortável passar uma hora aqui', pensei. Em seguida, notei nossos 'seguranças', dois monstros brutamontes, em cada extremidade das poltronas. Ao todo, haviam em torno de 10. 'Acho que um só daqueles dali, já bastava para todos nós daquele galpão!'.

Depois de nos acomodarmos, minha mais nova amiga e eu ficamos conversando sobre como era nossas vidas em casa. Até que uma hora se passou e escutamos a vibração dos motores sendo ligados.

"Bom, eu acho que é isto então! Estamos finalmente partindo!" disse à Jéssica, com excitação.

"Acho que sim. Olha o General Kurama ali na porta!" apontando para a direção de onde viemos.

"Ai Meu Deus! Ele está vindo nessa direção!" retruquei escondendo meu rosto, para não deixá-la me ver enrubescida. 'Imagine só! Eu acabei de contar toda a história minha e do Caio! O que que ela pensaria de mim?'

"Ehhrr… Victoria? Pode deixar de se esconder… Ele passou já! Já está subindo no palco!" avisou ela, obviamente notando minha falta de destreza em esconder minhas bochechas vermelhas.

"Ele cheira bem, né?" completou dando uma cheirada barulhenta no ar onde Kurama tinha acabado de passar.

Eu não tinha notado antes, mas o ar do navio ficou cheirando tão fresco quanto o jardim de frutas que mamãe tinha em nossa casa de campo. Eu não sei bem identificar o que é exatamente. Mas era um odor revigorante.

"É… eu nem tinha notado antes!" respondi a ela, ainda sem graça. Depois disso, ela fez uma careta, como se não estivesse acreditando muito no que eu estava falando, mas pelo menos ela foi educada o bastante para deixar o assunto de lado.

Kurama estava conversando com algumas pessoas do staff do navio, quando pegou o microfone, e começou.

"É com grande admiração que lhes dou boas-vindas ao navio Maria Antonia. Estou bastante contente com o número de pessoas que aceitaram embarcar conosco. Nossa frota está composta de sete embarcações, totalizando aproximadamente dois mil convidados. " e limpou a garganta depois disso. "Além, de grande número de demônios envolvidos no processo de trânsito. " e deu outra pausa, olhando para a plateia atentamente.

"Sem mais delongas, estamos indo em direção a uma ilha." Sua voz suave estava mais grave ao falar sobre isso. "Nela, os senhores passarão por um treinamento rigoroso, composto por várias etapas." E limpando sua garganta outra vez, continuou. "Cada uma dessas etapas será revelada após ter sido concluida a etapa anterior."

"E como saberemos se vamos querer nos submeter a essas provas, senhor General?" perguntou um rapaz gordinho em minha frente.

"Vocês já concordaram, senhor." E continuou. "Ao terem se submetido as normas da nossa proposta, vocês automaticamente concordaram de participar de todas as provas que por frente estiverem até que achemos que os senhores estejam preparados."

"Mas General, a minha pergunta, na verdade, é: SE, somente, SE não estivermos aptos para vencer essas provas? Por exemplo, eu não tenho disposição para correr! Se uma das provas for de corrida? O que eu posso fazer?" perguntou outra vez o gordinho.

"Senhor Muller, eu sugiro então que comece a correr." Disse Kurama num ar de seriedade. O gordinho engoliu nervosamente algo que estava em sua garganta e, pela sua cara, vimos que não desceu muito bem. No início eu achei que ele estava até brincando, colocando medo naquele homem. Mas, pensando melhor, ele nunca faria alguém sem graça desse jeito em meio a tantas pessoas.

"Meus senhores, os que não conseguirem completar as provas, serão cortados do programa. Eu sugiro a cada um de vocês, não se enquadrem nesse grupo." E terminou a frase num tom tão baixo que parecia uma ameaça para cada pessoa daquela sala.

Nesse momento, alguém gritou alguma pergunta não entendível do local onde estávamos e ele respondeu.

"Não temos ao certo uma previsão de quando essa missão estará terminada. Os senhores devem ter se preparado para a possibilidade de que ela dure um longo período. Na verdade, tudo vai depender do desempenho de vocês. Em relação a comunicação exterior, não haverá nenhuma. Assim que chegarmos a ilha, estaremos permitindo o seu último contato com seus entes através de diversos videofones instalados provisoriamente nos nossos alojamentos."

A mesma voz estridente perguntou outra coisa e ele continuou. "Sim, é possível que sejam anos. " E com isso, meu coração afundou.

"E o senhor acha certo nossas famílias passarem tanto tempo sem ter notícias nossas?" perguntou Jéssica, cujos olhos podiamos ver nitidamente que estavam se formando lágrimas. 'Ela chora? Tão valentona assim?''Ai Meu Deus! Ele está olhando para cá!'

"Não senhorita Destin. Seus familiares assistirão ao nosso programa de televisão para obter notícias suas." E obteve risadas com essa resposta, mas continuou. "No meu mundo, existe um pequeno ser voador que chamamos de Toransu. Eles são basicamente organismos mecânicos que tem o poder de seguir e transmitir imagens através de ondas eletromagnéticas." Quando cessaram-se os risos, concluiu deixando todos boquiabertos. "Em outras palavras, imagens suas serão transmitidas durante toda sua estadia na ilha. E seus familiares poderão lhe ver todos os dias, caso assim desejem."

"Então, eu posso mandar mensagens para eles? Só eles que não podem me responder?" retrucou Jéssica.

"Sim, de certo modo. Não estaremos transmitindo imagens de uma só pessoa, 24 horas por dia. Estaremos selecionando certas cenas. Seria como se fosse um dos reality shows que vocês assistem, mas que não fosse focado em cenas obscenas e confusões entre os personagens." Respondeu. "Essa é uma tentativa do nosso governo de melhorar a comunicação entre nossas espécies. E erradicar certos mitos." Explicou. "Aqueles que conseguirem se formar no campo de treinamento terão a oportunidade de trabalhar conosco, contribuindo para a melhoria da nossa coexistência na Terra." E fez um sinal de que tinha terminado, esperando a próxima pergunta.

"Obrigada" respondeu Jéssica ao meu lado. Assim que as outras pessoas começaram a fazer perguntas ela virou para mim e falou baixinho. "Eu não sei se eu devo me sentir feliz por minha família estar recebendo notícias minhas. A gente nem sabe como eles vão repassar as imagens da ilha!" parou um pouco, pensativa, e continuou. "Esse cara é muito meticuloso… Faz você parar e pensar se deve mesmo confiar em tudo que ele diz. É como se ele estivesse andando todo o tempo em cascas de ovos sem deixar ninguém perceber!" Por um momento, Kurama voltou seu rosto em nossa direção, como se pudesse ouvir o que Jéssica estivesse falando. Depois, voltou a se focar nas perguntas que estavam sendo feitas a ele sem parecer ter se importado muito com aquele segundo.

Depois de ter sido bombardeado de questões e indagações de todos os tipos, o general passou a palavra ao coordenador do navio, que começou a nos ordenar e entregar as chaves dos nossos quartos. Já que esse era um transatlântico convencional, a qualidade dos quartos melhorava a cada nivel que se subia e, obviamente, os extraterrestres estavam alojados nos andares mais altos. Eu e Jéssica ficamos em quartos vizinhos, num andar relativamente bom (quinto piso), já que fomos uma das primeiras a ingressar nessa jornada maritima (bem melhor que o gordinho medroso da nossa frente do anfiteatro, que iria dormir no -1, junto com vários outros num mesmo cômodo, pois foram os últimos passageiros a embarcar no Maria Antonia).

* * *

Era uma viagem de dois dias até nosso destino final. No diário de bordo que encontramos em nossas cabines, não existiria nenhuma parada em terra firme até desembarcarmos na Ilha. Era engraçado pois ninguém dizia o nome da tal ilha em que nós iríamos. Entretanto, essa era a menor das minhas dúvidas.

De acordo com o nosso cronograma pessoal, eu e Jéssica teríamos a tarde livre nesse dia. Após nos alojarmos decentemente, resolvemos explorar os decks da nossa embarcação e marcamos de nos encontrar na proa do deck mais alto, ou seja, no que estava acima da piscina.

Cheguei ao nosso local de encontro pontualmente na hora marcada, pra não deixar espaço pra reclamações. Todos os momentos que eu sentia que minha cabeça queria se deslocar ao mundo dos meus pensamentos, eu tentava focar no fato que eu teria que me aprontar rápido, para não deixar Jéssica esperando por muito tempo. Mas, no fim das contas, o lugar estava vazio e quem ficou esperando lá sozinha, fui eu.

O cheiro de água salgada estava inebriante. Acostumada a sentir esse cheiro todos os dias, nem que fosse do apartamento, ele estava me levando diretamente de volta para casa. E também para questões que eu precisava pensar antes de falar pela última vez com a minha família. E que eu realmente não queria pensar.

O Sol estava batendo nas mini ondas lá embaixo e sendo refletido num dourado magnífico em todas as direções. Pensando bem, parecia até como aquele fim de tarde que a gente viu tantas vezes no filme Titanic, quando Jack abraçava Rose por trás na mesmo lugar do navio que eu estava. Será que eu iria voltar a ver Titanic com Caio, quando nós estávamos entediados em alguma tarde de sábado, sem coragem de fazer mais nada a não ser ficar em frente a TV? Nos últimos tempos, esses momentos tinham ficado cada vez mais escassos… mas eu ainda me lembro deles como se fosse ontem. Será que Caio ainda vai me esperar? Será que ele vai querer me esperar? Eu sei que eu devia contar para ele sobre a quantidade de tempo que eu posso passar aqui… mas será que eu deveria mesmo?

O vento estava soprando rápido pelos meu cabelos. Tanto que eles estavam pingando de molhados quando eu tinha chegado aqui em cima e agora eles já nem estavam tanto. Era tão bom, tão refrescante. Tão excitante que dava vontade de pular nele e sair voando. Para onde eu bem entendesse. Minha mãe vai ficar arrasada. E meu pai vai se arrepender amargamente de ter me apoiado. Quanto tempo eu ficaria sem vê-los? Sem o colo de mãe nas horas que eu precisasse pensar direito? Sem meus irmãos quando eu precisasse abrir alguma tampa de jarro dura? Tá certo… Eles até que serviam para mais que isso! Mas e agora? O sentimento que eu tinha no começo era como se fosse um intercâmbio… Pouco tempo. E agora?

O que diabos seria esse negócio de provas? Que ti-…

"Você parece muito preocupada. É apenas o início da viagem." Disse uma voz masculina, suave, atrás de mim.

Virei para trás bruscamente, e dei de cara com ele. Ele. Ele. Kurama Yoko. Um dos meus sonhos de criança, estava a apenas quatro passos de distância. Provavelmente eu devo ter ficado com uma cara de horrorizada, porque ele logo completou.

"Desculpe, senhorita Arino. Eu não quis lhe assustar." Falou rapidamente abanando as mãos para que eu não caisse da parte mais alta do navio. "Apenas achei que precisaria de uma palavra de incentivo! Só isso!" completou.

"…" Foi apenas o que eu consegui dizer.

"A senhorita está se sentindo bem? Pode ser desconfortável ficar no alto dos navios para as pessoas que não são acostumadas a viagens aquáticas." Disse ele com ar de preocupado visto minha falta de reação. "Se me permitir, eu posso fazer um rem…"

"Não! Não precisa!" eu cortei.

"Sim, tem razão. Desculpe a intro…" replicou, com um ar de ofendido, virando-se para retornar a parte interna do navio.

"Não!" eu gritei. "Não é nada disso! Eu não fiquei ofendida! De maneira nenhuma!" falei após um certo esforço. "Eu não esperava encontrar o senhor aqui, General." E fiz uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, afinal, eu deveria fazer isso para um general, não deveria?

"Então, por favor, desculpe-me o susto." E falou terminando num sorriso. Nessa hora, eu consegui parar para ver bem de perto um dos meus ídolos infantis.

O anime tinha retratado ele todo errado. Primeiro, o cabelo. Não somente a cor, se bem que não era tão rosado quanto na televisão. Era um vermelho mais escurecido. Não dava a idéia de feminilização que o desenho passava. Ele era um ruivo natural. E belíssimo. Ele caía em ondas num repicado até aproximadamente a metade de suas costas. Agora, estava esvoaçado pelo vento, mas não chegava a ser tão longo quanto aparentava também. Sua pele também não era tão lisa quanto retratada no desenho. Possuia marcas e cicatrizes mais escuras no rosto, braços e mãos. E seus olhos eram esverdeados. Mas não de um verde com rastros de amarelo, e/ou cinza ou azul, como normalmente encontramos. Eles tinham a íria toda, toda, verde. Dava uma impressão de estar olhando para uma folha ao invés de uma esmeralda, como muitos falavam.

Na verdade, o anime tinha retratado uma coisa certa: ele era incrivelmente alto. Os meus 1,60 ficavam minusculos perto daquele ser. Ele estava vestido com uma jaqueta até os cotovelos que mostrava seus braços esguios e longos. De mais, uma calça escura e uma blusa de linho completavam seu figurino e não deixavam muito mais do seu corpo a mostra.

"A senhorita tem certeza que está bem?" perguntou novamente com ar de curiosidade, dessa vez.

"Sim, sim!" e notei que estava encarando ele por algum tempo sem falar nada, provavelmente. "Obrigada por perguntar, general!" e dei um sorriso sem graça no final, de certeza ficando enrubescida.

"Está certo, então." Respondeu ele com ar de malicioso. "Por favor, me chame de Kurama. Não me sinto tão general assim no comando dessa missão." Continuou com mais seriedade. "E ainda, vamos ficar juntos um bom tempo, não vejo porque tanta formalidade entre nós! Não é verdade?" voltando ao clima suave que ele trazia consigo sempre.

"Está bem, Kurama! Eu vou tentar, certo? Mas o sen- você, você pode me chamar de Victoria." Terminei.

"Muito prazer lhe conhecer pessoalmente, então!" falou ao estender a mão em minha direção.

Tenho que admitir que hesitei, inicialmente, de apertar sua mão. Simplesmente, não era normal estar apertando a mão de um desenho infantil! Mas, deixei o preconceito de lado e apertei a mão dele."P-prazer!" e sorri. Ainda bem que o cumprimentei de volta. Mesmo com as cicatrizes, era tão macia a mão dele!

"Victoriaaaa! ME DESCULPE!" eu ouvi Jéssica gritar atrás de Kurama. Nesse momento, nós dois soltamos as mãos rapidamente e ela surgiu atrás das portas de vidro fosco. "DESCULPAAA! EU DORMIIIII…!" e engoliu as palavras quando ela nos viu.

"Então, Victoria, eu sugiro você não se preocupar. Simplesmente isso. Não, agora, pelo menos." Falou direcionado para mim.

"Hã? Sim… obrigada." Compreendendo no final que ele estava de saída.

Cumprimentando-me com a cabeça virou em direção a Jéssica e falou "Senhorita Destin.". Após outro cumprimento, saiu pelas mesmas portas de vidro fosco que Jéssica entrou.

Durante esse tempo, Jéssica estava com espanto estampado no rosto. Quando o general desapareceu atrás das portas de vidro ela, finalmente, falou.

"COMO ASSIM? O QUE ACONTECEU? VOCÊS SE CONHECEM? COMO ASSIM, 'VICTORIA'? PODE FALAR!" gritou demandando uma resposta.

* * *

Pessoal!

Após muito e muito e muito tempo! Estou de volta! :P Não tenho desculpa dessa vez! Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulozinho! Estou cansadeeeerrrima, então, não sejam muito brutos nas reviews!

Um beijo a todos! E eu estou aceitando opiniões!

XXX


End file.
